Sacrifice
by mommylife0326
Summary: Sakura makes a deal with Lord Kazekage Gaara costing her life. Signing away her freedom for the good of her people she finds herself miserable and alone. Can she learn to love and move past the chains of a contract or will she forever be covered by a cloud of darkness. Rated M for later chapters: violence, language, and suggestive themes.
1. chapter 1

Irritation

Whistling winds weaved thru tall forest trees, sounding eerie and ominous. A woman, woven out of beauty huffed in the branches of a tree. Her pink hair was whipping around her, long lashes surrounding bright green eyes, and her skin was awfully pale. Her name was Sakura.

She was alone, fleeing her village so she may breathe on her own. Figuratively , she was exhausted from the constant doting attention from Lee and Naruto. She jumped down from her perch and ran , dodging tree after tree. She looked like she was preforming a whimsical ballet while she was twisting , turning, leaping, and landing with grace.

She never stopped her movements til night fall to drained to return all the way home. She looked out in the dark distance, zoning in that the ground was now sand instead of lush grass. "I'm near Suna.", she was rather surprised how far she traveled.

She walked forward. Cold wind whipped around her nearly freezing. Moments and moments passed but she was finally at the gates of the sand village. Guards looked at her with curiosity nodding to one another. Sand whipped infront of them, than before she could squeal her surprise Gaara was before her.

" Welcome to my village Sakura , how may this Gaara be of service?", he seemed distant and retrained...like always. "I was running from Naruto and Lee...", she started explaining her situation until she heard a growl.

What was that? Did Gaara growl? Her thoughts trailed until she heard a cough. " Well you see they don't seem to understand no, so I needed a breather. I traveled this far and it be dangerous to travel back this late.", she looked up at the Kazekage hopefully. He nodded to the gaurds and went thru the gates. "Come you shall stay in this one's quaters until you decided to leave. I shall send a messaged to your village.", he gritted thru this teeth.

She followed quietly behind unsure how to handle this sudden dislike for her. Did this sudden entrance upset him so much, surely he was more collected than that. She was more than confused to say the least.

" I have a proposal for you. We shall talk about it once you wake in the morning. ", he was cold, even more distant than normal. He then lead her into a room instead a dome shaped brick house. She walked inside for him only to slam the door right after. " Geez I've really pissed him off.", she slumped onto the bed.

Sun peaked thru cracks in between the curtains. Sakura woke feeling nearly blinded and dazed. "Where am i?", she looked around and then recalled the events of last night. " Stupid Lee, clingy Naruto. I swear! ", her hands went into the air in a show of annoyance.

" I wonder what Gaara propsal is? Does he need more medical training to the doctors here in Suna?", she was pondering to herself. "Well that is half of it.", the red head spoke in the frame of the door. Leaning against the wood looking better than last night. Sakura in her surprise fell off the bed to be caught by sand.

" Thank you for catching me Kazekage.", she got up and bowed respectfully. "There is no need for that for if this goes as I hope, you shall be of equal position.", he was trying his best to smile politely at her.

She was confused an angry. Why couldn't he just come out an say what this proposal was. " Come, we shall talk further at breakfast. ", he wrapped sand around her hand and dragged her behind him. Soon they were in the Kazekage's office eating out of cactus bowls filled with meat and fruits. Sakura looked around noticing there were alot of cactus plants around the office. " It is a hobby of mine.", he waved his hand in dismissal.

"The elders of this village have been on my case of an heir an a partner to share the work load. You are seemingly the one female besides my sister I can stand. So this proposal is an actual proposal. You become Kazehime, produce me at least two heirs if not more and you will have a happy life here in Suna. The leaf in return will have more options for trade , I will let your Hokage use my ninjas if need arrives, we will visit ur village for 3 days each month, and there will never be a dispute between our villages again. This will also ensure a ever lasting treaty.", he was calm , sure of himself.

Sakura sat there paler than normal. Her mouth agape while her thoughts ran wild. Marry Gaara? Produce heirs? Give up my life? This would be best for my village thou. Can I do this?

" I will agree only and if only my Hokage approves. ", she tried to sound nice about it. " Well then it is decided. Your Hokage approved of my request months ago but said I must ask you.", he then opened a drawer in his desk. "These papers are the contract between you and I. Read them them sign.", he tossed the stack and a pen towards me.


	2. The contract

**Marriage contract:**

 **Rule one:** Lady Sakura will be faithful to the Kazekage, the same will be expected of the Kazekage to be faithful to Lady Sakura, unless Lady Sakura proves be unfertile.

 **Rule two:** An heir must be in development immediately after the marriage. Trying for an heir may stop once successfully conceived.

 **Rule three:** Lady Sakura must tend to meeting with the Kazekage and become head director of Suna hospital.

 **Rule four:** Lady Sakura must give up being a ninja.

"What!?!?", Sakura screamed out in fury. " I will not negotiate any of the rules. Now sign so we may prepare for a proper wedding." ,Gaara smirked. "I will not give up my life for your own uses!", she shrieked back. Gaara reached over the desk and grabbed her arm. " YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! THESE TERMS WERE AGREED ON UPON YOUR HOKAGE! NOW FINISH READING THE DAMN THING AND SIGN!!", he seethed furiously. She begin to read the devil's deal from her previous spot.

 **Rule 5:** There must be a minium of two heirs produced in 4 years time. If not the Kazekage has a right to select one concubine to produce am heir for lady Sakura to raise.

 **Rule six:** A public date will be required between Kazekage and Kazehime weekly once married.

 **Rule seven:** Kazekage and Lady Sakura must appear in love at all times.

 **Rule eight:** Until wedding ceremony a date every other night will be required.

 **Rule nine:** Lady Sakura and Lord Kazekage must announce their engagement publicly one week after the contract is signed.

 **Rule ten:** Lady Sakura will not be allowed to leave Suna once the contract is signed unless accompanied by Lord Kazekage.

 _Suna council_

 _Hidden leaf council_

 _Lady Hokage Tsunade_

 _Lord Kazekage Gaara_

She bowed her head in defeat at recognizing her Sensei's name.Sakura let tears slide down her face. She was signing away her life for her village. She was going to marry out of benefit for others. She looked at a still furious Gaara. Picking up the pen and signed her life away. A sacrifice she was sure herself would never benefit from.

She looked up as Gaara took her left hand sliding on a gold and diamond band. "You now belong to me as I belong to you. We will have a happy life together in the eyes of the public and I will do my best for you to have a real happy life with me in private. I am possessive thou so remember you are **_mine_.** " ,Gaara then dismissed her. "Go return home my bride, I shall see you later for a 'date', be ready by sundown.", waving his hand Sakura walked out the office. Tears streaking down her face.

"This is all for my village. I am a shinobi. This is my duty. I am honored to serve my village in such a way." ,she repeated to herself the entire way to her new prison of a home.


	3. First date with misery

Sakura sighed heavily as she rose from her corner in her new room. Gaara tapped his foot impatiently for her to come along. She wiped her still slightly leaking eyes and stood with her chin up. She would be proud of this life long mission.

Gaara out reached his hand and she took it. "Remember _dear_ we must appear happy.", he forced a smile onto his face. " So Lord Kazekage how long have you been planning this? ", he gritted thru her teeth. " A year now , your Hokage was quiet fond of the idea but did not wish it to be forced upon you. She said the decision was up to you. I was actually going to travel to the leaf in a week's time and search you out. ", he stated calmly. They were now walking the roads of Suna.

" Why me?", she tried to appear happy in the public's eye. "You are the only female besides my sister I can stand. You will prove to be a great Kazehime, a doctor, and mother. I am quite confident in your wifely abilities to. I have heard stories of your cooking from Naruto.", he beamed at the thought of food. " I didn't picture you the type to enjoy food so much.", she chuckled.

"Food is substance... but it can be enjoyable. Now my dear , enough with your questions. It is my turn.", he cringed at the word dear. " Well I am to marry you...", she replied. "Why did you agree to my propsal despite your obvious dislike of the situation?", he seemed generally curious. " Despite you taking away my shinobi title at heart I will always be. This was the best for my village. An infinte benefit for the Hidden Leaf. This may be my last mission but it will be my greatest.", she was proud.

"Ah yes, as ninja we must always make sacrifices despite our own best interest.", he lead her inside a small brick hut. The smell of burning meat filled Sakura's nose. " Lord Kazekage!!!", a young woman bowed.

She lifted her stance and glared at Sakura. "Oh you must be a concubine.", she sneered. Gaara puffed his chest out and growled at the rude girl. " You shall talk to your future Kazehime with respect. As if this Gaara would ever have a concubine. ", he peered down at the girl.

The fear was obvious on her face. Her narrow orange eyes widen giving them an almost normal shape as she bowed once again. Her orange hair falling down around her forming a curtain. " I am sorry Kazehime. ", she blurted out to Sakura. She straightened out once again and walked us over to a private room in the back.

" I shall have someone right with you Kazekage and future Kazehime!!", she scampered away. Her short but lean legs getting her no where fast. "She sure is strange, she reminds me of your everyday house cat.", I chuckled.

"She is of the nekochi clan here. The master actually have giant cats for fighting. Like y'all have that ninja with a giant dog.", he seemed amused. At least this so called 'date' wasn't purely fighting. " So Gaara honey what are we to do? ", I spat out the honey part more harshly than intended. So much for the not fighting part.

" Look here dear," he spat out his own venom, "you agreed to this marriage.. There is no taking it back. You belong to me! Act happy about it. You may be the only female besides my sister I can tolerate but remember at once I was willing to kill her.", he stood in his rage pulling me with him. " We are leaving Sakura. I am suddenly tired and do not wish to eat. I shall send a gaurd go retrieve you something to eat. ", his grip to tight. " Unhand me!", he threw her to the ground angrily.

"You fucking jerk! You threw me!", Sakura went to fill chakra into her fist. " You will cease such actions at once..You are no longer a ninja but a lady! You are to represent a wise delicate grace! You must act like a princess! ", he towered over Sakura, " Now dear come! You have a busy day ahead tomorrow my cherry blossom."

He scooped Sakura into his arms bridal style forcing her head on his shoulder. "Act sleepy. We can't have anyone knowing that we've fought. ", she nodded and closed her eyes. Forcing her breathing to regulate she actually fell asleep in Gaara's arms.

She woke some odd hours later to feel silk covering her I. a heap of blankets. A warmth beside her that she couldn't completely place. She looked over into the dark and realized it was Gaara. His eyes wide open staring at the canopy above the bed.

" I see you are awake. Go take a bath to unwind. Straight thru the door to the left of our dresser.", he waved his hand in the direction. "Gaara why are you not asleep?", she yawned stretching her arms. " I do not require much sleep to feel refreshed. ", he seemed half way lost in thought. "A bath sounds wonderful but I much rather go back to sleep on the futon in the corner of our room.", and grabbed a pillow and went to leave the huge bed. " You will stay in this bed. If any of the elders walk in and see you not asleep in the same bed as me, I will have arguments to face.", he was scowling.


	4. Becoming a lady

"Miss Sakura it is time to wake!", an elderly voice screeched thru the door. "What?!", Sakura screamed out in a rage of being woken so early. " A proper lady does not scream what!", the old woman burst in the room. She was short no taller than 4 feet tall. She was tiny all around, wrinkles adorning her features. Bright wide orange eyes full of distaste started at Sakura.

"Who are you?", Sakura spat. " I am you instructor on how to be a _proper_ Kazehime... obviously I have my work cut out for me.", she seemed like a typical cranky old lady. "My heavens my lady you smell like sand and burnt coal! Your hair is far to dry! Where is your makeup! Your clothing is despicable!", the old lady was spurting out all of Sakura's apparent flaws.

" THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! MY CLOTHING IS THAT OF A SHINOBI! I SMELL LIKE YOUR VILLAGE! MY HAIR IS DRY FROM THIS FUCKING SUN! I DO NOT REQUIRE MAKEUP! I LOOK FINE WITHOUT IT!!! GET OUT! GET OUT. OUT. OUT!!!!!!!!!!", Sakura screamed at the now trembling old woman. The old woman in her shakes of fear only walked to the bathroom.

She walked the tub made of granite harvested from caves in the rain village with steamy water. She took time pouring in clear contents of soap and scented oils. Sakura walked in and was pushed into the tub by the old woman. " My name future Kazehime Sakura is Mrs. Hizimi..I am on of the council women you answer to me until your wedding. There is 3 women on the council in total of eight members, I am in charge of teaching you to how to look like a proper Kazehime an Suna etiquette."

Suddenly Sakura hair was being pulled at as Mrs.Hizimi worked oil thru the tangled pink locks. "Now listen here little one. I can be friendly but you have to listen to what I say." She dumped water onto Sakura hair washing out the suds. Sakura smelt like brown sugar.

Before she knew it she was yanked out of the tub. Mrs.Hizimi wrapped a bath robe around her. "Now stop slouching!" She pushed Sakura's shoulders straight and her chin up. "Look I do not see the point in this! You will never change who I am! I am a shinobi no matter what that contract says. I have my own grace ,my own rules.", Sakura went to go for her heap of clothes discarded on the bathroom floor only to be smacked across the face.

" Listen here your lil whelp, you are future Kazehime of Suna. You have to be a perfect picture not only for the people of Suna but for all the nations. You have to be delicate, wise, and someone women can follow!", the old woman was seething. "Listen here you can dress me up , you can straighten my back, but you will not change me. Leave at once.", the old woman merely grabbed Sakura's old clothes and threw them away.

" Come your Kimono is this way.", Sakura stood in place defiant. "Very well I will have someone else come dress you, I can not handle such barbaric behavior no longer today.", the old woman stepped out and left. Sakura slumped to the floor staring at the ceiling. " I will not cry. I will not cry.", she chanted.

The bathroom door busted open. Sakura squealed and tried to cover her naked body. "Gaara! Can you knock!??", she was highly embarrassed. He ignored her and plopped her into his lap. " Sakura I know this is hard but can you atleast try pretend take the old coots advice.", he went to continue then noticed her left cheek," Who hurt you?", Gaara was shaking in rage.

"That old coot slapped me for reaching for my clothes and threw em away.", Sakura let the tears fall. " I know I agreed to this but I wasn't expecting to have give up who I am.", she bawled into her hands ignoring her state of undress. "You don't have to listen them. Yes I would like you wear your kimonos and pull your hair up on our so called dates and meetings but I don't want to change you. I choose you for who you are. You are future Kazehime. Yes you must be a delicate grace but you must be strong.", he wiped a tear away with his thumb. " Go get dressed Sakura , your state it making me uncomfortable.", she felt the rising hardness underneath her. Heat flammed across her face and she jumped up abruptly. Gaara stood and placed a kiss against her forehead , "I shall see you tonight mg cherry blossom.", then he was off.

Sakura stood there still in confusion. " Atleast he isn't angry today.", she walked out to her room and saw a dark red and black lined kimono waiting for her. "I might as well." ,she began dressing. She stood an hour later in front of a giant mirror not recognizing her reflection. Her kimono trailed behind her completely maroon trimmed in black and the hem and sleeves. A black belt. She was in the matching outfit to Gaara's own outfit.

"Welp I signed the deal now I must pay my price. Unhappy or not, I agreed to this.", she whispered in silent sobs as she pulled her hair into a bun ontop of her head. Her green eyes red and puffy from tears. "This is my life now. This is who I am going to have to pretend to be. I am future Kazehime of Suna , no longer hidden leaf shinobi. ", She threw her head band into a dresser drawer. Swearing to herself to never open that drawer again.


	5. sorrow

Sakura woke in the bed still in the kimono she put on the day before. She looked around the room to really take in its details. There stood a dark colored dresser to the left of the bed. The bed was wooden post with a red silken canopy dropping above it. Black bed sheets and black blankets. Red pillows with black flowers. To the left of the dark dresser was the white door which led to the bathroom. She looked to her right and noticed a white dresser with pink blossom petals on it. A vase full of cactus blossoms and water sat ontop with a letter against it.

Dear Sakura,You seemed to have fainted into the floor a doctor will be in after you wake. You were to warm for comfort. Today stay in bed and focus on resting. I hope you enjoy your new dresser. It clashes with the room but it reminds me of you. I know this marriage is not in your favor but I promised to try make you happy. There is another gift in the top drawer , do not open. I will present you when the time is appropriate to. -Gaara.Sakura crumpled the note up into a paper wad and threw it across the room. If he wanted her happy he would let her go but still benefit the Hidden Leaf. Ha as if that would ever happen. At least he isn't in here telling me what to do and what to wear.

She buried her face into hands weeping. "I know Gaara is trying but it will always be loveless. I will always be alone. He can pretend care all day long but he won't. I won't love him either. I won't care. I will do the bare minimum and lock myself away. ", she cried harder. " I do care.", Gaara said blandly. "You are something unique Sakura. Sort of like a rare cactus, to me that's a treasure. Yes I do not love you and there is no promise that I ever will, but I do care. I will do my best to bring you some happiness but you have go let me. Now how are you feel Sakura?", he sat on the bed beside Sakura and placed a hand against her cheek. He pulled it away fastly. " Sakura are uncomfortable anywhere? How do you feel? What have you ate or drank?", he was popping off question after question.

Sakura felt fine. She was achey but other wise fine. She went to speak to him but a sudden nasuea took over. Soon she was hunched over vomiting. She felt sweaty and shaky. The room seemed be on fire or was it just her?She couldn't tell.

"SAKURA!!", Gaara went to soothe her but she pushed him away. Tears choked out as she got sicker and sicker. Gaara bolted out the window and slid down the roof. Moments passed and he came back with a man struggling in his arms. Throwing the man to the floor less gently than intended , the man scrambled to get up and rush to Sakura.

Hours passed and the man hung his head in exhaustion. " She will be fine Kazekage. She seems to have received a small dose of sand lizard venom." , that was all that needed be said. Sand lizards were far out in the desert lands. She couldn't of been bitten recently unless someone planted one near her or mixed venom into her meals.

Gaara vanished instantly in a sand storm. Leaving Sakura alone with the doctor who was terrified out of his mind. "Go, I know he must've terrified you. I shall be fine.", she nodded her head in a polite dismissal. The doctor leaving soon after. Leaving her alone. Then the tears fell until she couldn't handle anymore.

Sakura waited alone in the bed for hours. Sounds resonated down stairs almost clumsily. Gaara was graceful , the sounds didn't sit well to her. Forcing her weak self to slip out of the window and press against the side of the building beside it. Fuck what Gaara would say. He left her here defenseless , she needed to hide.

" Sakura!!!", Gaara voice rang out. "SAKURA???!?", she was taken back by the fear in his voice. Maybe just maybe Gaara could really care. She etched closer to the window so she could slide in but was halted.

A hand covered her mouth. " Scream and I'll inject enough venom to kill you.", Sakura went protest but everything went black. The last she saw was a furious sand storm threw the window.


	6. Gaaras rage, Sakuras heart

**Thank you all to have reviewed. I love you are enjoying the story and this chapter is be the best one so far. IT'S FLUFF TIME**!!!!!!!! **Any suggestions you can post in reviews and I will take them to heart.** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rage built up inside of him. He saw a corner of a foot in the window and then saw her being taken away. He hated to admit it but he cared. He cared alot. She was his and now it meant so much more than a contract.

Seeing her sick like she had been brought a troubling emotion about. He felt the need to protect her. He wanted to take care of her. He rather be dead than see her like this.

He roared in fury. Sand whipped around the room and broke thru the window but she was gone. He stepped out onto the roof. _Paw prints_.

Suddenly he knew where to go. Which clan to pay a very violent visit. She was **his**. She belonged to him. When he got her back everything would change. He would pamper her more than just little wants and needs. If she wanted the moon by damnit , it would be hers.

He launched himself off the roof and landed on the Kazekage building. He needed to inform the elders. One the elders was part of the neko clan. They would feel his rath.

"MRS.YUMI APPEAR BEFORE THIS GAARA AT ONCE!!!!", he demanded. Sand formed tentacles around himself ready to lash out in a deadly strike. The old woman appeared clearly confused. " WHERE IS SHE?!", a tentacle wrapped around her wrisit to hold her in place.

The old woman stood there calm. "Lord Kazekage, I have done sent black ops after your fiancée! I saw it happen from my perch here in the building.", she croaked out. Gaara still held her there demanding where they went. " Lord Kazekage, I believe they went into the desert." , she rubbed her wrisit once it released.

Gaara used his sand to fly him across the desert. Hours passed but then he caught the sight of pink. She laid in the hot sand tied up. Her mouth gagged and her skin obviously burned form the sun.

She lifted her on a pillow of sand. She was out cold, barely breathing. She stunk of sweat and blood. Sure enough she was covered in cuts. His blood boiled but his rage could wait. Sakura needed him.

He returned to their home. The black ops in front of his house. "Lord Kazekage were so sorry we lost her!", they bowed. " Go. Before I kill you all.", then he was alone with an injured woman floating upon his sand.

He took off her outer garments revealing her bindings. Slowly he wiped blood and grim off of her with warm water. Next it was to get serious burns. Her skin was red and blistering. His sand cut some of his precious cactuses in half.

He placed the soothing liquid trapped inside on the burned parts of her body. Her hair was a mess and she was grimacing in pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw red spiky hair. "Gaara?", her voice dry and scratchy.

" I am sorry. I promise from this day forward you will be protected. Your body gaurd will be assigned sooner than our wedding. I didn't know that they would... I am sorry Sakura. ", his voice coated in grief. She looked upon his sadden face and something clicked in her.

Sure he didn't smile but she hated seeing him this way. She wanted anger even silence from him but all she saw was heart wrenching remorse. " Gaara...it's okay.", she placed a hand upon his check looking him in his eyes. "Just promise to take care of me.", she smiled at him. He sat there stunned.

The one the most amazing things he smiled. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He looked handsome when he smiled. She wanted him to hold her, she got the sudden urge to ask for his comfort.

" I have tried my best to heal ur wounds, rest.", he placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Gaara...water.", she wanted to say more but her throat felt so deprived of moisture.

She slept after that for hours on end. Gaara never leaving her side. He was angry. He was enchanted. Angry at who would dare hurt her but enchanted by Sakura's sleeping form.

" She's beautiful. ", he breathed out. Her pink hair sprayed across silken covered pillows, her face still in rest, her sleeping form calm. He saw her wounds fading ever so slightly. " She even heals in her sleep.", he placed a hand against her head and started massaging her scalp.

Her eyes slowly opened and she gave a sleepy smile. "Gaara, do you ever think we will be happy?" He nodded yes in response but she pouted. Did she not want to be happy?

"Hey Gaara let's ask each other questions.", she yawned out.

" Alright but I will start... Hmmm what is you're favriote food Sakura? ", Gaara seemed to dislike the question game. "Well Gaara I am fond of anything sweet really.", she laughed a weak laugh, " Gaara what's one of your secrets?". "I have a hidden room in this house where I go to create glass figurines. I use my sand to do all the workings.", he answered with a blush to his cheeks. " Oh can I have one?!", she squealed out. "I believe it is my turn to ask a question. Sakura, tell me what do you regret?", his voice was fearful.

" I regret alot of things Gaara. I know what your implying. I do not regret _you_. I see something new now. I don't really have anything else ask, I'm to hung up wanting one of your creations. You can ask thou. ", she shifted her head into his lap.

His long fingers ran thru her hair. " I have nothing to ask at the moment either but that is simply because I am content like this.", his face felt a flame. "Gaara I'm serious do you think we can be happy? I don't mean with materialistic things. I mean with each other?", she was earnest with her question. " Sakura , I honestly want us to be. That is the only answer I can give at the moment. Depending if we can, depends on us learning to understand each other. ", he smiled one more smile down towards her.

" Hey Gaara I do have a question. Who kidnapped me?", she winched at her own question. "The waitress from the resturant actullay had her older brother preform the deed. They are being suffocated by sand tomorrow for treason against Suna.", he was cold now. " Gaara don't. I get it you're angry. So am I. I know they tried to kill me but spare them. Exile if you must or a life in Suna prison but I am not dead. I am weak and sore but I am fine.", she gave her most honest response. "I shall think about it but for now my beautiful Sakura, rest.", he was for once happy with the direction life was heading.


	7. unexpected

3 weeks had passed since Sakura's kidnapping. She felt fine, great even. She sat on the bed humming her own little tune waiting for Gaara to return.

"Oh I hope he's home soon. I really need speak with him.", she sighed out. " Speak to me about what?", Gaara appeared in a display of sand. Sakura squeaked in her surprise an fell off the bed.

"For once a great shinobi you really are clumsy.", Gaara lifted her into his arms, " So what is troubling you my cherry blossom?" Sakura moaned out in defeat and leaned into his hold.

"Well we've gotten closer since the incident...I was wondering how you felt about me?", she had a million thoughts going thru her head. What did she feel? Yes she was still unfond of the situation but she was growing accustomed to it. She actually was really starting care about Gaara. She was accepting things weren't as bad as they had originally appeared.

" Sakura you know words are not my strong suit. Let me actions speak for me.", Gaara said into the distance. Sakura thought ," Yeah right, what action?" Then all of a sudden it happened. Gaara's lips were pressing delicate kisses all over her face but not touching her lips. She found this discouraging. As soon as his charade of hesitate and delicate kisses started, they ended.

She pouted and went to smile but her dismay did not go unnoticed. " Sakura what is it? Do you not require my affection? If not I am sorry for having pushed that upon you.", he seemed worried that he pushed some invisible line.

She cupped his face in her hands. Ever so slightly she placed a gentle unsure kiss on his lips. Heat flammed across their faces but then Gaara shoved her off of him. "I have things to do. Take some cash from my personal stash an go shopping or something. I won't be back tonight.", he left an angry uncertain scowl upon his face.

Sakura felt rejected. One minute he is showering in kisses but the moment she actually kisses him on the lip, he don't want her. He's been so sweet but now she wasn't so sure. He knew alot about her but we wouldn't answer many questions beside basic ones.

Was he trying to fool her? Ha! Like she would by seduced to his false charms and cocky attitude. She refused. If she wasn't allowed to touch him ,he was no longer allowed touch her. Fuck him she thought.

She tried so hard stay angry but the hurt crept up. Tears dropped to the ground. " Wow my own supposed future husband doesn't want me. Sasuke didn't want. The only people who wanted me were people I could never want. The bad thing , I started to care. I started care alot more than I should.", her body shaked an she really needed some air _alone._ Now how was she supposed to get away from this annoying body gaurd?

If it wasn't in the fucking contract to not be a shinobi she been fine..She could protect herself..She would've been able to stop her kidnapping. She wouldn't be in this disgusting position.

She stood up with a huff and darted out the window. Fuck what Gaara says, fuck the contract..He apparently wasn't ready to make her happy like he promised. Why should she keep her promises?

She flew roof from roof. Jumping over the gates she went into the desert. She Dan thru the sand , determined to get to the Hidden Leaf and hide. The hot sun bore down on her but she ignored it, she just needed a few days of regaining her composure then sadly she would return.

Hours passed and soon she was surrounded in trees and grass. The sun was setting and everything looked peaceful. She went to release some pent up anger but felt a sharp pain shoot thru her head. Her strength was fading fast and she wasn't sure what was happening.

Her knees buckled underneath her and she let out a blood curdling scream. Sand shot out from her ring, just a few grains but they quickly spun in a furious circle. "Ha what good will sand do? Just a few grains. Barely even enough to be visible.", she chuckled out.

She tried to stand but fell to her knees, " Ha I must've worn myself past my limit. I should've been training behind Gaara back this entire time." She kept trying and trying until the night was fully in the sky.

She pulled herself underneath a tree and rested agaisnt it. The few grains of sand still spinning around an around but getting slower. They were becoming calmer. Sakura looked up to see nothing in the sky. She looked around and saw nothing but the circling sand.

"Good that means I may be able atleast spend tonight alone with out him forcing me back.", she started coughing. It was cold. She didn't consider winter was upon this portion of the great nations.

" You just got over being sick.", Gaara appeared clearly pissed. He snatched her by her arms and pulled her to him. "What the fuck do you think your doing?", Sakura weakly tried push away. " I'm retrieving what is mine!", Gaara snapped. "Yours! YOURS?!? HA!! I kissed you and you treated me like a disease but you were kissing me!!!", she started hacking out.

Gaara face softened for a moment and then became stone hard again. " Go to sleep, we're going home.", then sand surrounded the two of them in a protective dome. Just enough slits in its form for Gaara to see out of. "I don't want to go back with you!", She reached up and slapped him across his face.

Gaara sat there stunned. Then abruptly Sakura was dropped to the ground with a thud. " If you don't want to return with me then FINE!!! Freeze to death out here for all that I care. You're obviously not in a state take care yourself.", Gaara vanished in a flash of sand.

"Ugh you're such a jerk!", Sakura yelled out into the night. " Fucking asshole. We wouldn't be in the situation if it wasn't for him!!!!", she tried pulling herself off the ground. "If you stop yelling we can go home.", Gaara looked at her from his position in a tree, " and this is no way my fault."

"Oh yes it is! I thought you cared! I tried taking things a step further, cause you know I thought we were doing so well. Then you leave me crying feeling completely rejected!", Sakura was crying again. She cared she simply couldn't deny it and the rejection hurt. Gaara signed and jumped down to a hysterically crying Sakura. He lifted her into his arms once again and lifted her face to meet his.

" I didnt mean to make you feel rejected. I just knew if that kiss lasted a second longer, I wouldn't be able to help myself. You're like a drug my cherry blossom. A very highly addictive drug. Just even your smile puts me on a high. Everything in me screams to bed you, to protect you, to cherish you.", he whispered. huskily in her ear. Sakura felt fire flame thru her and she squealed out. "The truth is Sakura I care alot. I'm fairly sure I know to what extent. I don't need time to know I've fallen in love with you. I won't push you say it back for now. I know your still uncomfortable with the circumstances. But know this when you can say it back and honestly mean it, I'll do alot more than just kiss you lips. I'll reverse the roles, I'll your drug. You won't ever want to leave my bed again." , He breathed into her ear and she let out a moan.

Then she felt embarrassed but thrilled. Gaara chuckled at her obvious discomfort on such a subject. "Sleep Sakura , let's go home.", he placed a kiss against her forehead and the journey began. " Why don't we go to the leaf? It's closer and I miss my friends." , she looked up at him with hope filled eyes. "I guess a visit wouldn't hurt. I really want to say no but I know I can deny you nothing. You will be the death of me, my Kazehime.", Gaara shook his head and laughed.

A full rowdy laugh as if he just went hysterical. A smile was placed upon his features and his eyes were squeezed shut causing lines upon his face. It took Sakura back but she couldn't help but admire him.

He was deadly. He was a force to fear ,he was intimidating, but here he was looking almost innocent. He looked like he never had a care in the world. At this moment Sakura had never seen him look as handsome. His smile and laugh were contagious. Sakura joined in his antics and they went like that all the way to the Hidden Leaf despite the pounding in her head.

" Hey Gaara?", she asked timidly. He simply raised his eyebrows at her. "I still don't feel well.", she flinched when Gaara put a hand to her head. Warmth surrounded her and she suddenly felt better. " You are not the only one who knows how to heal.", he smirked cockily at her.

"So when are we are we do our public announcement? We never got to it after my kidnapping.", she was curious. " That is for reason. I have heard rumors of many people wishing to cause you harm. Until I can assure you're safety it will be pushed off.", he was serious. Rage shaking thru his body. "Sleep Sakura. We shall discuss this more tomorrow.", he placed a kiss upon her forehead and that was it. Sleep consumed Sakura leaving her face peaceful and calm.


	8. drama in the Hidden leaf

**Hey so hopefully y'all are enjoying this story so far. Thank you so much to Sakura-Fairy-Tale** **for all of your reviews. I am so happy you are enjoying my story. Im start trying to post a new chapter every other day so hopefully I can. Warning chapter will contain excessive fowl language and violence.**

Morning rose in the Hidden Leaf far to early for Sakura's choosing. She stretched out on the bed and looked around her. When did she get here? Where was here? She knew she was in the Hidden Leaf but this didn't look like an Inn.

It was a simple room but still luxurious. Pastels and plants surrounded her. A giant bed in baby pink satin. A giant white dresser. A bathroom contacted to the room right in front of her.

She got up and walked around. "Gaara are you in here?", she got no reply. She walked out the door and a sense of relief filled her. Familiar winding hallways with red lined in them. She was the in the Hokage building and she had a good idea where Gaara was. She marched upwards until she reached the doors to the Hokage office. She busted in and emotions over whelmed her. Lady Tsunade stood there with arms open and a smile plastered on her face.

Sakura ran right into them and cherished the moment. She loved her sensei very much, she was like a mother more than a teacher. " So Sakura has the Kazekage been treating you well?", the busty blonde asked her. Heat flammed across Sakura's face and she heard Gaara and Lady Tsunade chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes. ", Tsunade smiled down upon her and let her go.

Seriousness plastered her features and her forehead creased. " Now listen here you to. I have not announced your engagement. Naruto and every one else in the village just think you are on a mission. You must tell them while you are here. I am so proud of you for doing this for our village, you are a true shinobi Sakura. ", Tsunade sighed out. " We do have an issue though. Naruto has been causing havoc in your absence. The nine tales is taking over his emotions when he gets angry. I suggest you lead him away from the village before you tell him. We can't take the absolute destruction.", she sighed in defeat.

Sakura stepped back in disbelief. Gaara arms went around her protectively, a growl escaping him. It was no secret that Naruto held deep affections for his woman and it filled him with possessiveness. Her hands laid on his arms that circled around her slim waist. She could sense his anger, distress, his body was shaking in this overwhelming emotions.

"Gaara. It will be okay. You will protect me.", she told him confidently. " Actually he won't. I'm sorry Sakura I should have been more clear.," Gaara body stiffened as Lady Tsunade finished speaking, " Yes y'all can both tell him but Gaara may to be involved in the fight itself. You will have to handle that part of this delima on your own. ", she sighed out.

Gaara removed himself from Sakura and slammed his hands on the Hokage's deak, " SHE WILL DO NOT SUCH THING. SHE IS MY FIANCÉE. IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT HER!", sand lashed out in angry tendrils. Lady Tsunade stood abruptly. "SHE IS STILL MY SHINIBO , YOU TWO ARE NOT MARRIED YET!!!", Blonde hair flew around her as she yelled.

"Married?", Naruto stood in the door way. Eyes red and a scowl on his face. " You bastard! You knew I wanted her!!!", he pointed a shaking figure at Gaara. Gaara pushed Sakura behind him and got into a fighting stance almost like a cat about to pounce.

Sakura pushed herself forward and charged. "YOU NUMBSKULL WHO EVER SAID I WANTED YOU?!? WHO EVER SAID I WAS YOURS?!?", she ran forward her fist ready for a deadly strike. She launched herself and punched him in the stomach. Naruto flew into the wall busting thru the concrete layers. He flew to the outside but no one could miss the furious howl he let out.

Sakura jumped out the gap down towards him. In midair she landed another punch across his face ignoring the sharp rocks underneath them. Naruto turned them around and Sakura was heading for the damage fast.

Sand lashed out and wrapped around her waist lifting her. Naruto latched to get ankle clawing her. She went to give him a kick into the mountain behind them but the pain thru her head submerged again.

" Ahhhh!", she squealed out in pain. Naruto eyes went back to the bright blue. Gaara's furious scream went thru the air. Soon Sakura laid on the floor of the Hokage building screaming.

Her yells were unheard to Gaara at the moment. His eyes dead set on Naruto. He looked lethal, he was lethal. Gaara lunged his fury over taking any thoughts he could muster in his head. Rubble flew everywhere as destruction took its toll.

Sakura laid in pain unsure what was wrong but her main thought was to stop the violence. She tried standing only to fall and let out a shriek. The two men turned towards her and ran to her aid.

Gaara reached her first and let out a furious growl. Naruto tried reaching for her but sand wrapped around his throat and threw him away. "Stay away from her! She's mine!", Garra yelled.

Naruto was slumped against a now badly cracked concrete wall dizzy. " That's where you are wrong Kazekage. Sakura is no one's.", Naruto's unwelcomed hate grew, "She's just some _whore_ looking to bring up her status." "You claim she marries me to bring up her status bit she avoids being called of such a status. You claim she is some whore because she rejected you but we both know her very fiber reeks of virgin. She is strong. She is deadly. An as you try to claim her as yours as a possession, I claim her has mine as a partner. If you ever call her out side her new respected title _I will_ _kill you_." ,Gaara dripped a confident venom.

Sakura squeaked at Gaara in a painful gesture and he placed his head against her head. "Sakura you really need to stop using your energy. I will explain later but know u ever start to feel drained take off your ring. My sand is inside. Put a grain on your tongue , my charka is yours to use.", he looked down on her relief across his features as he nodded in a state of sleepiness.

Gaara turned on his heels to leave but a hand upon his shoulder stopped him. " **_She's mine_**.", Naruto hazily growled. Sakura raised her eyes against the heaviness ,"Naruto i was never yours.", them her head dropped to side as the peace of sleep claimed her. "Naruto I like to think of you as a friend but if you ever come at us like that again I will torture you with my sand and bury you into its suffocating, crushing coffin.", Gaara resumed his walkaway. Naruto stood there dumbfounded and he felt alone.

" Fucking bastards. Stupid whore. FUCK! What am I saying?! Stop it you bloody nine tales!!!", Naruto growled out to himself. A thought forced into this mind from the angry force ,"Find us a mate."


	9. Sakura's condition

A day time had passed and Lady Tsunade was still in a fowl mood. Her building almost in complete destitute. She ignored the impending repairs and placed her hands around Sakura's head. Concern in her eyes and a mission she wasn't giving up.

It seemed hours had passed and she finally found her problem, a problem she didnt know could be healed. There was a kink in her brain waves, shutting off a natrual charka flow. She didnt even realize it but when she used her charka it was finding a new way of passage thru her system. This in return causing great pain and tiredness due to damaging parts which were not meant to distribute charka. Lady Tusanda sighed and put her hands in her lap.

"Sakura, you cant use your body's natrual charka anymore. Your brain is kinked and well I can't fix this problem. Im go thru your family history files, see if this is genetic. This is just simply strange.", she patted Sakura's shoulder.

" What do you mean natural charka?", Gaara voiced filled with concern. "I mean if she continues to try and be a shinibo despite the contract she will die. Not onky is her natural flow wrong but its being unsafetly stored in certain passage points. The more she tries to use , the more build up will form. This in return will suddenly over flood her system and that will be it!" , the hokage hollered out.

Gaara wrapped himself around as if his arms would protect her from her eternal condition. Sakura choked out sob but decided hold the rest of the tears in. "Ahh! This strange occurance of yours is documanted once..Your'e father actullay. It's what killed him." This took Sakura back for obviois reasons.

"So what does that meam for me?", she asked in a solem voice. " It means I'm calling Neji to block ur charka permantly.", Lady Tsunade replied harsher than she meant. "You cant do that! What if I need it?!", Sakura shrieked out. Gaara pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the back of her head, " I will protect you."

His words were comforting but she still heard the anger, the fear. Was he worried that she would die? She couldn't accpet this fate thou. She was a shinobi if this killed her, she die with pride.

"Look Sakura, let me speak of this in medical terms. Its like a blood clot, well blood clots, stuck in place. A stop of flow, a building of pressure. That keeps getting bigger and bigger until the flow is permantly blocked and you die. This is charka thou , I cant operate on you and fix your flow. ", the busty blonde hung her head in defeat, " Besides you have Gaara, you are about to be Kazehime. It just isnt proper for you to continue this life of a ninja. "

"PROPER!? DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT PROPER?!", Sakura shrieked outragged. Gaara clenched her shoulders and pulled her back to him. " Can she use my charka?", he spoke. "No. Yours is much stronger than hers and still has to go thru the flow , it would kill her instantly.", Lady Tsuande turned and dailed on her phone. The converstaion ended and she turned back around.

"Neji is unavaible today, they will send him tomorrow. Sakura it is crucial u do not act as a ninja but act as a civilian noble. Gaara will make sure you are safe and I will have gaurds out side yalls room and around the building. Nothing will happen to you." , her blonde hair fell into her face. Then Sakura stormed out the room leaving them behind in her new found sorrow. She gave up her freedom, now she was giving up who she spent years training to be.

Depression hit her hard and fast. She made it to her and Gaara's room and slumped to the floor. She felt helpess and lost. She was to be married and give up her veryself. She was to have her charka blocked, the last part of herself. She was a shinobi and now she was nothing more than a cagged mouse.


	10. to water a wilting flower

**_WARNING:_ Graphic sexual content. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Please be warned this is a mature chapter, if you feel you can not handle sexual content there will be a summary at the bottom for you to read so you dont get lost reading the next chapter.**

Gaara came upon the tightly shut door which housed Sakura away from him. His heart clenched at the painful noises he heard from inside. He felt useless in this war against her constant pain.

He pressed his ear up agianst the door and stood still. Sobs , heart wreching endless sobs. She sounded broken nearly beyond repair. What was a man to do? How do you heal such damage.

He turned the knob slowly and the sight before him was painful. Sakura laid on her side in fetal position. Tears constantly streaming down her face. Lips cracked from salt, eyes red puffy, cheeks pale, an a runny nose. Her hair sprawled out in a hurricane of knots and tangles.

"Sakura?", he spoke softly kneeling beside her. His hands worked his fingers across her scalp. She replied with a wimper and Gaara's heart cried out for her. " Sakura, my cherry blossom , how do I fix this?", he pleaded.

"Gaara, make me feel normal again.", she pleaded back out towards him. Her tears becoming heavier , almost blinding her sight completely. " Oh Sakura," Gaara pulled her into his lap and kissed at her tears, " you have never been normal. That's what makes you so worthwhile. You do not need be a shinobi to be you. The way of the ninja was not always apart of you, just like I haven't always been apart of you. The ninja ways of this village were taught to you, you were not born being able to punch craters. You are still you, a perfect unnormal beauty.", he stroked her hair gently.

Sakura continued her wails, "Gaara prove to me im a drug. Make me forget this if only for a short time.", she cried out. Gaara was tempted but he knew he could not complete her reguest the way she wished. " I wish to take you as mine in a proper way. I wish to have you squirming underneath me for the first time when you are already happy. ", he kissed her deeply and then stopped.

"But i do have other ways to make you forget for now.", he whispered husikly in her ear. Sakura stopped sobbing and let out a moan, wiggling her butt against him. " Now now, I've done said no to that. ", Gaara chuckled as he lifted her up and put her on the bed. " I will take you fully on our wedding night. When you are the happy firey woman I've come to love.", he snuck his hands down towards her waist band. "But for now I shall deliever you in other means my cherry blossom.", he laid beside her trailing kisses along her neck.

Sakura moaned out has he left wetness along her neck and then her collar bone. His hands trailing lower and lower until she felt him flick something that turned her to puddy. " Gaara _please_.", she moaned out needing something she wasnt quite sure of yet. "I'll handle you my sweet blossom, dont worry.", he flicked again with his finger against that small ball. She felt fire threw her vains.

She bucked up against his hand an cried out when a lone finger slipped inside. Gaara chuckled at her and blew into her ear. " My ,my little cherdy blossom you sure are welcoming.", he whispered against her ear while coaxing his lone finger inside her.

His finger rubbed against a spongey spot and he felt her tighten agaisnt him. Coaxing , pulling him back in to stay in place. He was so tempted to take her but for now this wasnt going to be about him This was about her and soley her.

She bucked agaisnt his hand again as he added more speed and pressure against that spot. Sakura's hands clenched in the bedsheets beneath her as a coiled tightend inside her. Gaara's free hand suddenly came up underneath her shirt and pinched one her nipples.

Sakura's coil tigthend greatly and she need it to release. She moaned out and whimpred as Gaara slid in another finger against that spot. The she felt it, the coil unwind. "GAARRA!!", she moaned out and let her body relax. Gaara removed his hand and licked his fingers clean. " Next time I help you forget my dear Sakura, I will take great joy in tasting you from the source." he whispered into her ear before pulling her to lay on his chest.

"Gaara?", she said an hour later after cuddling. She heard him grunt out at her. " Why didnt you know want me fully?", she asked. "Cause this is about you feeling better. I get pleasure enough seeing you look happy even for a short while. I do not need anything more from you.", he spoke. " I get that already but why?", she spoke up louder. "Sakura it is simply because I _love_ you.", he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and grinned down on her.

" I get I seem cold and distant. It is how I used to be and how I am but for you, towards you, I will be the most loving creature in exisitence. ", he replied smugly and proud. " Gaara, what am I going to do?", he felt wet seep into his shirt. "Sakura there is nothing for you to do, you will simply be you. I will continue to love you even after the ends of time.", he whispered.

" I know and Gaara?", Sakura asked out one last time. She felt his head nod and she barely whispered out, "I think I love you to." Gaara face lit up and pride soured threw him. He about hollered out in these new words but stopped when he heard snorring.

"Sleep well _my_ Sakura. I will be here til you wake, I will be here til you fall asleep again. By your side I will remain even if you try to cast me away.", he yawned out. Chuckling slightly when he felt her sleeping form smile against him. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. _Love_. It would take time to build it. Take time to water his wilting flower back to unfond strength but for her he would do whatever it took.

 **Summary:**

Gaara walked in on a crying Sakura and tried to comfort her. In their converstion Sakura asked for sex. Gaara declined to take her fully but fingered her instead. After Sakura got her release, Gaara told her he loved her. Sakura replied she thinks she loves him to. They fell asleep together.


	11. saying goodbye

**Chapter contains violence**

The sun had risen and rays of lighting sneaked thru curtain cracks. Gaara woke and felt to his side to notice the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around. "Sakura, are you in the bathroom?", he hollered out then he felt something brush against his hand.

A small peice of paper with something hastily scribbled on it, " Have went to the flower shop to see Ino." He felt relief an then outrage. What if Naruto tried attack her again or she was kidnapped?

Garra flew out bed still in his plain marron pajamas and shot out the window. He jumped roof top to roof top until he heard her very familair yelling. He stopped and looked down , his blood boiled.

Sakura stood in the street back lurched forward as a blonde held her back. A man in green with horrible eyebrows stood in front of her yelling. His finger poking her in the chest at every word he spoke.

"How could you?! Get engaged to anyone but me?! I can protect you better than he can!!!", Rocklee screamed in Sakura's face. " HA! You make accusations but he can kill you without having actually touch you!!!", Sakura screamed back slapping him across the face. Gaara smirked for a second until Rocklee moved again.

POP. Rocklee punched Sakura and sent her flying into a near by wall despite the blondes attempt. "Sakura!!!!!", The blonde ran to the pinkette. Blood trickled down Sakura's head and one her arms looked broken.

Gaara jumped down in an instant and grabbed Rocklee's throat. He threw him into a wall than went a picked him up again only to repeat the process 3 more times. " Lord Kazekage please stop. Why are you doing this over bussiness that does not concern you?", rockless whimpered and spat out. Gaara let out a dark chuckle ,"Doesn't concern me? Oh it very well concerns me you worthless pig. You see that is my fiancee you just punched into a wall. In a months time she will be Kazehime. I am in my every right to _kill_ you." He chuckled again, "By the way I think I'm excrise that right. Im going to fucking kill you , you bushy browed little bastard."

Rock lee went to run but Gaara's sand was quicker. Various hand sighs and then he spoke ,"Sand coffin", he was about to release the final signal , crushing Rocklee but he was stopped. "GAARA NO!", Sakura came limping towards him with Ino as support. " Why should I Sakura?" , Gaara growled, "He hurt you. Your limping for fucks sake!" "Gaara, look he isnt worth it! He isnt worth the blood on your hands!", Sakura pleaded. " Oh I wont be getting any blood on my hands, ill be getting it on my sand.", Gaara turned his attention back to Rocklee.

"Gaara stop, Lady Tsuande will handle it!", Sakura pleaded one last time. " Then where is she?!", Gaar roared the red in his vision becoming overwhelming. "I'm right here!!!", Lady Tsuande popped up in a poof of smoke. " Lee to my office NOW! We do NOT attack civilains! Nor do we attack other nations leaders! You can cost a fucking war! You and Naruto both!", the blonde screamed.

Gaara dropped his sand and ler Rocklee drop to the ground. "Thank you Kazekage for your kindness at letting me handle this matter.", Lady Tsuande bowed at the waist. Gaara simply waved his hand back and walked towards Sakura. grinning has he heard Rock Lee screech each time Lady Tsuande kicked him on way her office.

" Are you alright? What all is damaged?", Gaara asked Sakura. She merely looked at him, her eyes suddenly to heavy. Her body fell forward as darkness incased her. Gaara caught her and roared. Rage overtook him and he went after the direction Lady Tsuande took Rocklee.

"Lady Hokage!", The blonde whipped around eyes wide. Sakura laid a crumpled mess bleeding and broken. Pink hair matted to her scalp as close as its shoulder blade length could be. Lady Tsuande ripped Sakura away from Gaara despite his protest.

" Lord Kazekage please escort Rock Lee to my office. You an me shall discuss his punishment later. I shall handle Sakura.", Lady Tsuande then leaped off. A speed Gaara nor Ino knew she could posses.

Time passed and Sakura woke to a blinding light. She felt stiff and sore. Some places more painful than the others. Out of habit she went to heal herself but nothing changed. Nothing happened. There was no flow, no power. She was normal, just a normal civilian.

Tears instantly streamed down her face , a hand placing itself against her shoulder. She looked up to blonde hair. "Lady Tsuande? Where is Gaara?", she sobbed out. " He is helping escort Rocklee to his trial. Since he attacked you much harder than you slapped him, unlike when you attacked Naruto and it was equaly matched, he is being charged with overly agressive assault."

"How bad will his punishment be?", Sakura wiped her eyes furiously. " In a normal case it would be suspension from missions for a year. Since you are now a leader of Suna, more likely he will lose his charaka and no longer be considered a shinobi.", Lady Tsuande gave a serious look, "I don't want you feel bad Sakura. Rock Lee seriously injured you and it was announced that morning you were to be considered a civilian. He broke many laws, he couldve cost us a war if you had not been from the Leaf. Guy always said he had an anger to him now he is paying the price. Now Sakura, it is time to discuss you.", her eyes softened.

Sakura nodded the best she could but her head hurt. " You were in a state of coma for 5 days. You have a concussion. I had Neji block off your charaka in yoursleep so you wouldnt feel the added pain of the situation. This does not mean you are not a shinobi. You are one the greatest ones to ever live. You decided to lock away your freedom for your village. Even if you and Lord Kazekage have come to agreements, you still agreed to this arrangment. You are very strong. You always will be. Now rest some more. Gaara will be here after the trial an I must make sure things follow thru correctly. I will be back.", then Lady Tsuande bent down and placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead. In Sakura's state of sleep she heard simple words ,"I love you my pink headed daughter." Sakura smiled somewhere in her mind as she came alittle closer to being at peace. She was strong even without her former abilities.

Her dreams formed. Peaceful dreams with reflected parts of her new life that had yet to pass. She saw Gaara smiling down at her from a walk way covered in cactus blossoms. The next image of Gaara swinging her in a circle laughing at a food fight during dinner, red sauce everywhere. Images of a elderly looking woman doctor confirming new of her first child. She was powerful. She didnt need strength to be a shinobi, she just needed her heart.


	12. mates

A few days had passed since Sakura learned she lost her abilities. She felt lost , confused even, but at all with peace with the conflicting emotions. She knew she had a strength of her own but she really just missed the feeling so charaka in her fist.

She looked up to her right and gave a small smile. Her and Gaara were walking thru the Hidden Leaf hand in hand. He smiled back down at her calmly. Things in the leaf were peaceful. Almost as if things were frozen in a state of harmony.

"Sakura, if you could go back in time... would you change your mind about me?", Gaara asked worriedly. " Maybe at the beginning I would have but not now.", she looked uo at him and saw Gaara:s features softened. "So if I were to ask you to marry me today, you would?", he looked down upon her. " Yeah. I would.", she smiled at him. He beamed a quick smile an they continued their path.

"Hey Gaara? Why do you think Naruto been acting the way he has?", she blurted out. " Well , us charaka beast, have animalist intincts. He is a male of age. If I had to put my thoughts on the subject , it woukd because he needs a companion. To us that would be a mate. ", he explained.

" A mate?", she inquired. She saw Gaara start to sweat. "Well you know a commited partner. You as a matter of fact you are my mate. It's just a deeper bond than wife.", he nervously chuckled out. Sakura beamed him a smile. ," So Naruto is just lonely.", her voice saddened, "You know there is a certain white eyed lady who just adores him."

"Is that so?", he peeked back down at her. " Sure is! Hinata as a matter of fact. We really should intervene. I bet they would be good mates! Hinata a nice quite girl but she is strong. Bet she could whip that Naruto into place!", She beamed at Gaara. Then his face darkened.

"Aboustly not. I do not want you anywhere near the nine tails until he has mated. He simply keep going after you until he is. If he even lays one finger on you, I will blow him to bits with my sand.", Gaara growled. A cold chill went thru Sakura. " But if he doesnt find a mate, then whats to stop him from going after me?", she whispered out.

"For you to be mated.", Gaara growled out. " Oh so you mean married? That's only three weeks away! You can protect me!", she tried to lighten his mood. He suddenly crushed her against his chest. "I will always protect you. With every fiber in my being. With every breath in my body. You are mine , that entitles me to defend you. I take it as an honor to have you."

"Gaara, I-I ..." she whimpered into his chest. "Heh. I know Sakura. I love you to." He crushed her closer to him. He swore to never let harm befall her. Never to let anything happen. Then an explosion went off and smoke rose.

In an instant he had Sakura bridal style leaping to the hokage building's cellar. "Gaara.. what, what was that?", she whimpered out. " The Leaf is under attack. Now ssshhh my dear.", he choked out.

He took her to the back room in the cellar. "I will be right back, lock the door. I will knock 3 times pause then knock 5 more times. Then listen for a whistle. Only then may you open this door. If anyone dare try to break in, there is a hidden hide away under the bed Crawl into it an shut it. Lock it. If I must I will break in if you do not answer when I return. There is jewels in that closet that are used in Suna an Leaf ceremonies. Anyone that breaks in will think the door is locked for that reason. You must stay quite ", he then turned away an walked out the room. He then heard a click an smiled as she followed his orders.

He rushed outside , scanning all the cellar with his sand for intruders..There were none..Not even a rat nor spider. Relief felt him for now. He burst out an saw ninja running towards the gate walls.

He leaped straight up into the hokage's office. " Lady Tsuande what has happened?!", he demaned. "I don't know but our walls are damaged. Where is the emerald?", she looked arounf worriedly. " The emerald is in the closet." Smirking at the hidden language for Kage's. She just asked where Sakura was, he in return confirming in the cellar. She let out a sigh of relief then turned her gaze to the window.

Meanwhile:

Sakura sat in the hideaway under the bed ready to lock herself in. She hears foot steps coming her away. Then the door knob tried to twist. Quitely she shut herself off locking it tight. She could hear the door slam open.

"Heh I don't sense any charaka. My eyes don't see it either. Just what is in this room", a familiar voice spoke. Sakura's eyes widened as she forced herself not to make a sound. _Sasuke._ He continued walking around the room. Sakura's eyes shut tightly an her teeth biting dowm hard on her cheeks. If she made a sound, he would find her.

She heard him sit on the bed. More than likely using thous deadly red eyes of him to search for her. " Boss!!!", she heard a female's voice say. "What is it Karin?", he replied in an annoyed tone. " I was eavsdropping on the Kazekage an Hokage. They said something about emeralds in a closet.", she panted out.

Sauske stood lazily an opened the closet doors. "So this is why this room is locked. Jewels an sacred tools. Don't touch Karin, this is not what we came to retrieve. Were looking for Sakura Haruno. "

Sakura barely stopped herself from gasping. "What is so special about this hussy?!", she heard the female screech. " She is you replacement. You heal but are horrible fighter. I can't always protect you..She is strong in healing an in fighting. ", he chuckled almost fondly ," She used be useless." "I can fight!!", the female screeched again.

" Let's go Karin , we have no bussiness here in this cellar.", Sasuke started walking out. "Sasuke their is someone in here. I hear breathing." , she blurted out. "I know but there isnt any charaka in that person. No need dragging civilians into this. It is more than likely nothing but a child hiding in fear.", Sasuke then walked out the room. Karin following along behind him.

Sakura waited a while then let out a breath. She debated leaving the cellar but decided it be safer if she didn't. Fear over took her as she started sobbing. They were after her for abilities she no longer had.


	13. Gaara's fear

Another explosion went off shaking the hokage building. Damage fron the blow sendin destroyed bits of stone down below. Down towards the cellar entrance. "Lady Tsuande!!!", a shrill familiar voice came thru. " Ino!? What do you have report!", Lady Tsuande demanded.

"It's Sasuke!! I saw him leave the cellar ground with a woman. The smoke was much I couldn't get a great glimpse. I saw red thou. Anyway I only heard one words from him ,Sakura. I think he has her!" ,Ino exclaimed panickly. Gaara snapped his head back an his eyes widened. "No...", then he was running out the building.

He reached the cellar entrance which was covered in fallen building parts. Instantly he went to work throwing the turmoil away. An hour passed an he finally broke thru, hands bleeding. He swung the doors opened an jumped in. Shutting the entrance behind him.

He ran checkinf every room. " SAKURA!?", "SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?!?!", He yelled finally reaching the end. Fear went thru him leaving him numb. The door wide open, closet open, bed ruined. They had her. He fell his knees to stunned respond.

He knew in the back of his mind that he should be goinf after her. Seeking an killing her captures but he couldn't function. He tilted his head up an screamed. Then he heard it. A whisper of a sound.

" Sakura?!? Are you here?!", he threw the bed into the opposite wall. He saw her peek tru a crack up at him from her cubby hole in floor. Then he heard foot steps. He pressed a finger to his lips in a silent motion. Moving his sand as fast as he could he replaced the bed back over hiding spot. Then he was standing upside down from the ceiling concealing his charaka.

He looked down to meet spikey blackness. "I know you are their Kazekage.", Sasuke spoke boredly. Gaara dropped down ready for a fight. " Relax Kazekage, I'm not after you.", he grunted out. "You may as well be Sasuke. I know who you are here after. You won't lay a hand on her. She is far away from here. ", Gaara growled out hoping Sasuke take the bait an leave. " Well you see Kazekage, I can not accept that. I need Sakura on my team. ", Sasuke yawned out bored. " You say you need her but she is no longer a shinobi. She is a civilian. No abilities, they are permantly gone.", Gaata replied becoming more irritated.

This peeked Sasuke's attention, "I don't see Sakura commiting a crime to deserve such a punishment. Why do you lie me Gaara?" "I do not lie, she has commited no crimes. She became ill , giving up her charaka was the only way to ensure she lived.", Gaara growled out.

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle, " If that is true than so be it. Just means I will have to _kill_ her instead for being a brat." Then he was off in a mist of purple. Gaara still ready for a fight growling slowly straightend out. Like hell he was let anyone hurt her. They were going back to Suna

Gaara sent his sand out making sure it was clear. "Sakura hurry an climb upon my back we are leaving.", he heard her slowly open latch timidly letting herself out. " Sakura I am going to protect you , do not worry. We need to leave.", the. Gaara's sand felt a vibration coming straight for em. "Dammit Sakura get on my back we have to fucking leave NOW!!!", he yelled.

He felt her hands on his shoulders an he finished scooping her up. Sand incased them quickly getting closer an closer. Gaara makimg hand signals as best he could ," Sand teleportation FOREST!!", he yelled at the end.

Sakura let out a bloody scream as sand clamped down on them. When she finally found her calm again she looked around with surprise. She regonized the location instantly. "Where in the forest outside the Suna sand craters. She was suddenly dropped to the ground.

" Gaara?", she saw him in a fighting stance scanning the areas. Then he relaxed an took her hand. "Come along we must hurry. We must get to Suna then you are being transported to my allies in a distant nation until I have Sasuke's blood on my hands.", he began pulling Sakura forward.

" You're going to kill him?", she asked alarmed. "I must. I've seen the look in his eyes, it was a look I carry often when I am not around you. I know he wont stop until he has achieved his goal. I refuse harm to come to you. I have failed you to many times!", then he started runnung making Sakura trip over her own feet.

" Gaara... what if you don't come back?", she cried out as she fell forward. Gaara turned an swept her into bridal style. "I will always return to you. I love you Sakura. Now it breaks down to me breaking a personal vow but I am going to 'claim' you. I must atleast try to ensure an heir before I leave on this mission. I will stay with you for three months. Then I shall depart. We shall be married by the elders tomorrow. I am sorry I can not give you the wedding I promised.", he sighed out sadly.

Sakura pulled herself up an pushed her lips against his deeply. Then she pulled away an gave him a peaceful smile ," Gaara, I do not wish for you to leave but I understand. I just want you to know that where ever you go my heart will follow. I know we started off rocky an angry but I- I love you. It doesn't make sense but I know we are meant to be. That all this was preplanned upon our births. So know even shall you find your surrondings lonely , you are not alone Gaara."

Gaara pressed back into his lips back into Sakura's waiting ones. He placed her onto her feet. His hands roamed up into her shirt grazing her sensitive peaks. He felt Sakura shudder underneath him as his own need grew.

His tonuge traced against her lips an she gasped in shock. In her stunned state he grazed her teeth. Sakura arched her back and pressed into Gaara releasing a moan. Her hands clamped into his hair an that was Gaara's hint. A hint well recieved. He layed Sakura down onto the grass taking her for his own.


	14. war plans

The following morning Gaara returned to Suna with a plan. He sent 10 ninja to the leaf to help repair damages, the elders waited impaiently for hid arrival. Gaara burst thru two big doors leaving them swinging behind him, Sakura on his arm.

The elders nearly glared in their direction underneath bowed heads. "We are going to war.", Gaara announced. A elderly man named Shiro stood aburptly , " WAR?! ISN'T AVOIDING THAT THE WHOLE REASON FOR BEING WITH A LEAF'S WHORE?!?" Sand instantly whipped him back into his seat.

Gaara turned towards Shiro, "Leave. You are no longer welcomed at this table. An anyone else who dares to insult Sakura should leave now.", Gaara demaned in a dangrously low voice. Sakura pecked his cheek in reassurance. A small woman with crows feet an stress lines among her forehead stood an bowed , " Lord Kazekage, why are we going to war? Surely it is not the Leaf has become our enemy. My grandson is on his way there now under your orders to help with repairs. Is it who attacked the Leaf? We really should let them handle this on their own." "Lady Kimi with all respect this is deeper than you think.", Gaara said in a soft tone taking Sakura by surprise.

" Now everyone of you listen up. We are going to war with a single small 4 people group. Their leader is our objective, _Sasuke Uchiha_.", the elders gasped, "Has we all know he is a rouge ninja from the leaf. Normally left alone but now he must be eliminated. He is after your future Kazehime. Not to kidnap but to kill."

The elders instantly summonded scrolls an began their task. "By the way, I shall be part taking in this war personally. Sakura shall be transported to the hidden village in the nation of mountains. It is a small place only we an its residence know about, she is going to Edo. We all shall depart in three months time." , Gaara then took Sakura away from the furious protest.

They were walking hand in hand around Suna simply enjoying eachother. "Sakura, I promise to keep you safe. You have my word. I promise to return to you", his words which were meant comfort Sakura just made her feel dark. " Can we not talk about it. I don't want to think about it Gaara.", she hung her head low. "Hey I have an idea Sakura.", he spoke up a few moments later.

Gaara completely spun her around an crushed her to his chest and leaned into her ear ," How about we go repeat last night somewhere more comfortable." Sakura face grew bright like a cherry an she started coughing. Gaara smirked at her still present bashfulness. She whispered out not right now , she was hungry. Gaara smirked turned into a smile , "I can give you something to eat." Sakura slapped him across the chest an wiggled away. "Come on Gaara, you can feed me later..I need real food right now thou.", then she was walking ahead him.

Gaara let out a silent chuckle an shook his head. These were the happy moments he needed to cherish. Soon he would be departing with Naruto to hunt down Sasuke. He was going miss so much depending on how long this mini war took. This wasnt a simple mission , this was a great massive threat with the power to unravel Suna.

A frown then formed on hid features. What if Sakura ends up pregnant like he is hopping an he misses every moment. He misses the birth of his child. He wouldn't be there for her needs an there was no promise that Edo would pamper her thru her pregancy as his orders. They may be near the secret nation, it may be a secret village which few knew about but if anyone treated Sakura opposite of what she deserved... they would _die_.

He looked up when he heard Sakura scream. Fear instantly flooded his system then he let out a laugh. She was being nuzzled by one the Neko clans cats. It's loud purr quite noticeable. " Lord Kazekage", an elderly woman bowed. The same elderly woman from the concuil meeting, Lady Kimi. He nodded his head ," Is there something yoi require?"

He saw her orange eyes bright an a small smile on ger wrinkled pale features. "This is a present to Lady Kazehime. It is for protection in the mountains an a companion during the lonely times. Her name is for her to chose, she just matured to status yesturday an has no bond to be named. Thou I see she was quite taken a bound to your mate.", she gave Gaara a wink.

Sakura over heard everything an squealed. She looked over the beast nuzzling her purring proudly. It was huge about the size of a normal grizzly bear. Bright orange fur with black an brown random spots. Eyes were a peircing yellow an a tail that fluffed out behind it. It whole being was fluffy... hmmmm fluffy. " Oh I know what I'll name you!", Sakura smiled proudly at the cat. " How about puffball?!"

Lady Kimi let out a rowdy laughter from her old lungs. The cat simply stopped purring. Gaara chocked on his own air. Sakura pouted an then looked the cat back over. It really was fluffy but it looked kind an sweet. "Alright then since none of yall like puffball, I'll name her Lilani." ,Sakura puffed out. The cat resumed it's purring.

"Come on Lilani! Let's go get some food!", then Sakura marched ahead with her new companion behind her. Gaara looked at a smiley Lady Kimi. " She reeks of one day child Lord Kazekage. ", the elderly woman then vanished. Gaara stood there trying to figure out what the hell that meant, then it hit him. It hit him hard, he stumbled back an landed on his butt. He forgot how senstivie an extreme the neko-clans noses were. She was correct if she said one day the way he believed it meant to...last night.

Sakura was pregnant. This changed everything. How was he supposed leave her behind now? Go to war while she would need him. Yes he wanted this but he was hoping to find out while he was away to make it easier.

It seemed new plans were to be contrusted cause he knew he could never be to far from her. He needed Naruto an he needed him now.

A month an a half had passed since that day Gaara was delievered the news by Lady Kimi. Her statement rang true has he heard Sakura spill nonexisiting contents for the 8 time that day. He then heard her sob from their bathroom an his heart broke for her. He got up from his bed an knocked agaisnt the door, " Babygirl, are you alright in there?", his voice broke.

He wanted to do something. He needed to do something. He couldn't stand for her to be miserable as such. She had so much going on. Such a change in what was orginally planned. Tomorrow their wedding, then a honey moon in Edo, then he an Naruto would depart to the Hidden Leaf an prayed that Sasuke took the bait an returned.

His time was cut short with her. He hated these moments of her being sick but there was so many moments he wanted to be present for. The kicks, picking a name together, nursery decorating, he just wanted to be invovled. She was his everything an this new life just made his everything so much bigger.


	15. sweet sorrow

**Hey guys so this is a chapter that hopefully has ur heart racing an yourselves a crying. Its be a a really sweet chapter for most part. Thank you to Jacpin2002 for your reviews, I am so glad you enjoy my story..an a hint your onto something about this baby. You'll just have wait an see!! Now to the story!!!:** The Wedding :

Sakura dressed herself in a red kimino adorned with cresent moons in gold. Long baggy sleves reached to ger finger tips as its hem followed her every step. Her hair lay flat, she just didn't have the energt to mess with it. It had grown longer since her time here in Suna an now reached the bottom of her shoulder blades.

She sighed an looked to her sleeping companion. "Must be nice Lilani to not have to depart from who you love. ", Sakura blinked her eyes as fast as possible to push tears back. She was supposed be happy , she was about marry Gaara. Her throat tightned up... this just meant she was one step closer to saying goodbye.

A knock sounded from the door she hid behind. "Lady Sakura it is time. Come along now, Lord Kazekage is sweating enough to water our village!", Lady Kimi laughed out. " Coming!", Sakura picked up her kimino an walked her way out the now open door. "What troubles ye?", Lady Kimi gave her a very cautious look. " I can't seem to find my smile today. It a weeks time I have to say goodbye... here I am almost two months pregant an I'm terrified. I'm terrified ahout everything that can happen, that can't happen.", Sakura let a single tear. "Oh deary, I find it best not to think of such things. It will turn alright in the end. Lord Kazekage treasures you. He treasures y'all growing edition. He shall make it back. I have a very good feeling the journey will not take long. ", Lady Kimi smiled her old smile up at Sakura. Sakura gave her a small grin in return an marched forward up towards Gaara.

Lady Kimi old self doing her best to keep up the pace. Lilani shaking as she walked sending her fur in a mess over the stairs. " Oh my , never would I thought in my years would I see my godson fall in love.", the old neko chuckled.

Sakura finally made her way up to Gaara's side. She saw Gaara visably relax as she took his hand an offered a small smile. Lady Tsuande stood tall an feirce, her blonde hair piled up upon her hair in several offical oranments made of emeralds.

"Let us begin this new journey amongst two souls.", she announced to the crowd surronding the couple, " There was once a moon without a sun to shine its smile upon. The moon grew very sad an prayed to the far off dim lit stars. It prayed for a sun to shine it's affections upon it. This continued for many years an with each prayer the sad moon lost hope. Then one fateful day the moon gave up letting it's heart break. A prayer was not said an the stars payed to heed to the sad moon's anguish. All expect a single star, the littlest star of them all. The star wept for the moon's pain. The moon in it's own misery heard the star an said 'Little star what troubles ye?' an the star glowed a quick glow an replied , 'You are sad so I have failed. I can glow but not shine for long. You've prayed for a sun but I am a star. Your sadness breaks me because I wish to be a sun, your sun.' The moon replied hasitly , 'If you wish to be a sun you must become big, you must become bright.' The little star hung it's head at the moon's rejection.. So the little star wept an wept along with the lonely moon. Years an years the two beings wept , then one day the moon's wish came true. A sun came upon it an showered it in it's bright light... the moon turned it's back on the sun. "You came to late, you are what I prayed for an my prayers went unanswered. An know I know it was because you are what I wanted but what I needed was a star. Now my star light has long but faded due to the sorrow I inflicted waiting for you. Then the sun replied , 'You are mistaken. My light did not fade it grew for my never ending love for you. So I am no longer the littlest star, I am a bright sun.' , Then the moon wept again. ' Oh my once little star, I've been chipping myself away. I am now full of craters an dents because I wished to be a little star like you.', the moon cried. Then the sun shined it's light upon the moon an replied ,'You could be the tinest star but I would still love you.' ," Lady Tsuande took a deep breath, "May yall be like the sun bright an loving. May yall be like the moon willing to sacfirce for eachother. Take the lessons to heart an yall will have a blessed marriage. Now Gaara your vows." , Lady Tusande hung her head in silence.

Gaara eyes widen an he coughed in a nervous manner, "Sakura... I-I promise from this day on to protect you. I promise that you will always feel loved. You have truly become my salavtion. You have become my goal. You are my greatest treasure. There is much I can offer you but before you today I offer you my love. Something I was sure I would never know, never understand but you... You are the greatest thing to ever fall upon me.", Gaara then hung his head. " Now Sakura.", Lasy Tsuande whispered out.

"Gaara, I promise to always be yours. I am your partner thru life from this day on. I offer you my undying love. I offer you my all. You were a peice of my puzzle I didn't even realize I was missing. You are my universe. I shall love you an support you even after the end of time. " Sakura sobbed out. Lady Tsuande then grabbed their joined hands an tied them together in pink an sand colored ribbon. "For this day forth y'all are joined. Bound together in the greatest of welds.", Lady Tsuande then bowed her head an announced ," Mr. an Mrs. Kazekage of Suna."

Hours passed an Sakura was loaded up into a white wooden carriage in which Lilani pulled. Gaara remained inside with her as Naruto walked behind the carriage for protection.

"Gaara, how long will you be gone from me?", Sakura hung her head in sorrow filled defeat. Gaara pulled her even closer to him, " Sadly I'm afriad even I don't know the answer." Sakura slumped herself into a defeated positon. "We just got married, we are having a baby, yet I have say goodbye?", she sobbed out angrily.

BOOM!!! The carriage was knocked over to it's side. Smoke thicker than soid frozen butter filled the air. " Sakura?! Sakura?!", Gaara shaked her now limp form. He wrapped an arm around her waist an jumped out the carriage.

Trees laid broken on the path. Naruto was in kombat with the red head from the Hidden Leaf, Gaara noted... Then that could only mean one thing... _Sasuke_ had figured it all out. "Naruto where is Sasuke?!", Gaara wrapped himself around Sakura snarling.

" Here I am.", a voice chuckled from above. Dark an cold red eyes peered down on Gaara thru thick foilage. "Ahhhh now I see why you were so defensive of Sakura. She _was_ your bride.", Sasuke let out a laugh. " Gotta say, never thought she would get over me. It's a nice change.", Sasuke jumped down right in front of Gaara.

Sand instantly inclosed them in a protective dome. A dark amused chuckle barely audible to the two trapped inside. "Heh heh, my eyes still see you.", Sasuke bellowed at them.

" Sakura baby please... wake up... you gotta wake up...", Gaara pleaded to her still very out cold form. Then the sand came rushing down after an attack. An angry growl erupted from Gaara as if he was some wild beast. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!", Gaara lashed out his sand in angry tentiacles.

Sasuke merely stood there looking bored scanning Sakura's broken form. "Oh how tragic... looks like you got a growing brat to protect as well ... childern are such a pest.", Sasuke then turned on his heel an walked to the in going fight between Karin an Naruto.

" Karin come...I may be a bastard but even I won't harm a pregnant woman.", he then jumped away into the trees. Karin followed suit promptly leaving Naruto still itching to finish what was started.

"Naruto... helo get Lelani's cart back into place. There has been a change of plans...", Gaara stood. Sakura still limp in his arms. He shakily placed a kiss to her forehead, her still aparent warmth comforting.


	16. Battle plans

**This chapter is be a Sakura POV for** **start ill notify when it comes back normal..**

Hmmmm. God my head hurts, Did I hit on something? I sat up from my postion on a white foggy ground. I looked around me everything was thick white fog. Heavy, pressure pressing down on me almost painfully.

"Where...where am I?", I asked dazed. " You my dear are in the Rem Realm.", a voice called out from somewhere around me...but where? "So I'm in a dream???", I choke on the fog.

" If only things were that simple...", the voice appeared closer. Then a man roughly 6 feet tall stood before me. Dark pink hair, small eyes, tanish, an chiseled features.. "Dad...", I sob out. Tears streaking my face.

" Hey there sugar plum. So shall I explain or ...?", his words died out. I sat there painfully sobbing everything I had. My body shook violently an I was choking.

"Where... where did you go?", I choked out. " Me an mom we needed you...", I yelled now sobbing. His arms embraced me tightly, "Oh sugar plum... I had to. I had protect you.", he started rubbing fingers thru my hair.

" Protect me? What misson was so important that it directly involved me?", Sakura spat spitefully. "Dear, there was going to be an attack on the Leaf. Now stop this an let me explain the world around you.", he placed kisses in her hair. Sakura let out a long annoyed wailed in frustraion. " Your husband is in a state of panic. Do you know what happened?", her father boldly asked.

"No... I don't...", she looked confused. "Sweetie I pulled you here for a reason. I actullay summoned you here before the accident. If I hadn't you would have been to stiff when your carriage tumbled. You would have died. Now what kind of father would I be if I let me daughter an grandbabies die?", he chuckled deeply.

" Dad.. wait... grandbabies?!?", Sakura sherkied. "Oh well you look at the time... I got to go.. but I have one thing to tell you, do not go to Edo. I love you very much honey.", then he disappeard in a mist. " DAD!!", Sakura reached out towards his now gone form.

(back to normal format)

Her eyes flashed open as she felt something snap back into her. She started choking on air trying to grasp being back into reality.

She couldn't breathe.

She heard panicked screaming beside her as she was pushed upwards. A painfully heartbreaking sob filled scream continued. She was still choking everything around her fuzzy.

"SAKURA!!! BABY PLEASE!!!", hands were patting her back an she felt water hit her exposed shoulder. Everything was spinning so she relaxed into the hand behind her an shut her eyes. Her breathing regulated an went normal.

Gaara clearly misunderstood what was happening. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!", she felt him shake behind her. She couldn't take it. "Gaara...I'm okay..", she mumbled weakly.

Arms wrapped around her. Gaara was growling at nearing footsteps. It was Naruto. " Gaara... I'm sorry...I failed you.", he sqauked akwardly.

Sakura tried to reasure her blonde friend but couldn't find the strength. Gaara had a strong hold around her waist an a free hand went thru her hair. She felt groggy but she enjoyed the gentle attention.

Long moments passed an finally regained her full alertness. "We can't go to Edo. ", was the first thing she said. Gaara hold tightened greatly. " Were else can I trust you to be kept safe?", he barked.

"Anywhere but there. Gaara just trust me...but first what happened?", she mumbled out. Gaara instantly tensed , " The Uchiha attacked." His voice was dangrous."

"He won't attack her again.", Naruto spoke up confidently. " Sasuke lost his mother... he won't do that to a child.", he let out a shakey breath ," He lost his whole clan. He would never do that to another child."

Sakura shook her head nervously, "Naruto you're wrong. Sasuke isn't who he used be. He won't attack an innocent child but he will attack everyone else. I'm not safe til he has been eliminated or truly gives up." Naruto hung his head in solem defeat ,"Then what do we do?"

"We go back to Suna...I am calling a 5 Kage Summit.", Gaara replied, " The Uchiha must fall." "ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'LL GET SASUKE BACK YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!!!", The spikey hair blonde spoke up loudly. " NARUTO GIVE UP! SASUKE WANTS US DEAD!!!", Sakura spat out.

"I am not safe in Edo. Gaara is right we need go back Edo. I know you were hoping get a chance talk Sasuke on this misson... but it won't work. He will never give up Naruto. You can be mad at us all you want but it's me who is in the direct line of danger. Me an my unborn child. I have to be a mother before I can be a friend now. I can't protect myself when he comes... an he will... unless he is destroyed before he gets the chance.", Sakura pleaded with her friend.

Suddenly she was swept into Gaara arms bridal style as he stood. Sand swirling beneath his feet an lifting them to hover above the ground. " Naruto.. she wilo not waste her breath on this subject anymore. Come we must go back to Suna. I wish to have her evulated at the hospital.", then Gaara took off as fast as his sand would allow. The journey home Sakura falling asleep peacfully curlee into his arms. A single thought ran in his head like wild fire, "I will protect you an our child Sakura even if it means laying down my life."


	17. pregnancy

**_Sorry updates have been slow... my daughter is really sick an just alots going on in life. i need a hug. I promise to get things back on track soon_**.

"Garra! Are you crazy!?", Naruto slammed his hands down on Gaara's desk. " Naruto I must protect my family." , Gaara replied sounding quite exhausted. "I get that yeah but you have 15 body gaurds outside your house, 5 walking around in your house, and 2 outside your bedroom door, an a personal one following Sakura no matter what room she goes to! Don't you think it's just to much? SAKURA CAN'T EVEN GO PEE BY HERSELF!!" ,The blonde shouted hystrically.

"It is only until I am home. After this summit , she will be by my side non stop. I just do not wish for her to stress about such things.", Gaara replied a little more testy. " She is going stress more an try punch them oblivion! She going to try use an ability she no longer has!", Naruto exclaimed. "If they make her angry enough to actullay try an punch them, then they deserved it.", Gaara replied an shooed his hands sending the outragged blonde away... " Oh hey Gaara.. I need talk you about things... you know tailed beast things...", then the blonde went away.

"For someone to show me so much he can be... overbearing." ,Gaara sighed out in his old monotone voice. Moments passed an his security came in shaking. "L-lord... lord Kazekage... The Kazehime can not be found.", she stuttered an went to the ground. " OH DAMN RIGHT I CAN NOT BE FOUND. GAAARA YOU GET YOU'RE OVER PROTECTIVE ASS HERE **NOW!!!** ", Sakura voice came booming from below stairs.

Gaara flinched an regained his blank face right as Sakura burst in. Angry flames danced in her eyes an she was red. "HOW COULD YOU?!", Sakura yelled.", " Not only do you give me body gaurds out the ass but you gave me perverted ones!" Gaara's eyes narrowed an he growled, "What do you mean perverted?" His voice was a promise of death.

Then Sakura in her new found mood swings fell to the ground an wept. "I don't want talk about it. I'm out of chocolate, my pants are tight, an I hate feeling so sick. Why did you do this me?!", tears streamed down her eyes. Gaara at a complete lost of what to do sat there...

Sakura looked at him for a moment an her wails became more apparent. Then Gaara slowly made his way to sit down beside her. Arms carefully around his crying wife he pulled her into his lap an started rocking back an forth. Pale fingers ran thru her hair as her wails became light sobs to sniffles. " Sakura do you want some more chocolate?", he whispered into her hair. He felt her nod yes in agreement slightly.

Carefully pulling her up with himself he stood. He walked back around to his desk an sat her in his chair. "I'll be right back my cherry blossom. Is there anything else you require?", he placed a gentle kiss on her nose. " My cactus died , I over watered it... can I get a new one? Oh an a hair clip, any will do. My hair is getting longer. ", she beamed him a smile.

A rare chuckle sprung from Gaara's lips, " Anything your heart desires princess." Then just like that he was gone. Sakura looked around his office an noticed the couch. A nap...She needed a nap.

(Mean while in town)

"Lord Kazekage! Oh my! What may I get for you this evening?", an elderly bald man bowed. " Cactus.. My wife requires a new cactus. She over watered hers...", he replied out of zone. "Ah the young Kazehime, tell me how be her pregnancy?", the old man walked across the store to a small section for plants an herbs.

This caught Gaara's attention, " I suppose she fairs as well as she can." The old man reappeared with a small bowl full soil an a tiny cactus bud. "This one Lord Kazekage can use the extra watering. You suppose you say? Tell me is the young Kazehime in distress?"

"She seems quite bipolar...", Gaara stated with an obvious confusion. " Ahh mood swings my young lord. It shall pass...", Gaara face relaxed, "A few months after the child is born.", The old man continued. Gaara's face tightened back up. " I shall take the cactus an be on my way I have more items to retrieve.", then Gaara walked out the building cactus in tow.

An hour passed an Gaara reappeared in his office. A ninja pouch full of hair clips, a grogercy bag full of chocolate, an the cactus in hand. He turned an his strict face melted just a bit an he grinned. Sakura laid there drool on corner her mouth, an arm covering her eyes, an a leg hanging to the side. She looked like a peaceful sleeping there.

His computer started ringing an annoying tone. It was the kages... it was time. He gently dropped the bags beside Sakura's sleeping form an answered the call. All at once 4 voices yelled in unision , "LORD KAZEKAGE WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Garra's pateince snapped instantly.

"If you four do not keep things down I shall send my sand after each you!", Gaara quielty hissed turning his camera to face a sleeping Sakura breifly, " As you can all see unexpected circumstances require as close to silence as we can manage." Lady Tsuande was the first to reply ," Sakura looks exhausted even in sleep. Now.. Lord Kazekage what is the meaning of this?"


	18. 5 Kage Summit

**My precious Melody is slowly getting better. Im so sorry the last chapter was so short.. guys life is just super hard right now. An i mean super hard. Thank you Jacpin. This chapter will be longer promise**

"The Uchiha must perish", Gaara spoke sternly. The Kages silence was loud. " Lord Kazekage as I am the aware of Sasuke Uchiha's treasons against my village an your new found Kazehime, why bring up the subject now?", Lady Tsuande finally spoke up. "I feel this announcement can not wait much longer before it reaches outside Suna ears. Kazehime Sakura is expecting our first child. He recently attacked our carriage to a hidden village known as Edo. Lady Kazehime was lucky not to sustain any serious injuries." ,Gaara whispered uregently to the screen.

"I agree with Lord Kazekage. The Uchiha has been a nothing but a nusience for far to long!", Lord Raikage spoke up a little to loudly. Sakura stirred on the couch an Gaara sent death glares to the screen. " I will not say it again. My. Wife. Is. Sleeping ", his voice was leaking more venom than ever. " Lady Hokage I know this will upset young Naruto but it is for the best..." the Mizukage spoke up. "Upset Naruto? It do much more than that. ", Lady Tsuande hussed angrily, " I allow the distruction of Sasuke Uchiha ... Naruto will destory the whole village." "He is a ninja. He must set aside his emotions!!", Lord Raikage yelled out. Sakura eyes pepped open for a mere second an she closed them once again. Gaara lost it.

" Raikage there is about to he a new opening for your postion I swear. Next time I see you, you will be incased in my sand coffin. My wife will not open her pretty eyes again from her much needed nap because you can not control your mouth." , He hissed. "Lady Hokage , Lord Raikage has a valid point. We are all greatful for Naruto. He is truly a great Ninja but he must pit aside his emotions for this. The Uchiha must go." , the mizukage bowed their head in solem understanding. The Tsuchikage finally spoke up , "It is not fair to Naruto.." "I know it isn't but I must implore you all to do what is not just best for my family but for all of our villages.", Gaara solemly replied ," Sasuke Uchiha has done much against us. He has kidnapped. He has damaged. He has hurt. I understand Tsuchikage where you are coming from. I too hate to break such things to Naruto. He was the first person I ever had to call a friend but I do ask this with a heavy heart."

The 5 sat in silenece as Sakura's light snores filled Gaara's office. A small grin formed on his stern face as he watched his sleeping wife. Her face was calm an collected. He hadn't seen her sleep so peacefully in many nights. He was honestly debating moving the couch into their bedroom or having a new matress custom made for her new found troubles. Anything. He would do anything for her.

Mintues ticked by an silence still remained until a sigh was heard. "We need to stop fooling around. The Uchiha is a pest. Naruto can destory the Leaf if it means the other villages are safe.", Lord Raikage spoke sternly. " Destory the leaf?!", Lady Tsuande yelled earning a very deathly glare from Gaara, "We can not take anymore destruction...There must be another soultion." "Lady Hokage send Naruto away on a one man training mission.", the Mizukage spoke up hopefully. The silence was her answer.

" Naruto just returned from several missions. It would seem fishy.", Lady Tsuande sighed out. "Do I take this as you agree Lady Hokage?", the Tsuchikage spoke. " Of course not but Sasuke is a problem." she replied back fastly. "Lady Hokage I know what I ask for is much but you must understand.", Gaara spoke softly looking at Sakura. " I-I do. If I could go back an stop...", she started speak but was cut off. "Say no more , Naruto informed me. He to was broken over his demise.", Gaara gave her a soft look thru the screen as to say I'm sorry.

"It's settled then in a way... The Uchiha must be handled... but his death would surely bring destruction... it would be different if we were merely locking him away but there be no point. He would escape.", The Tsuchikage spoke breaking the heart breaking moment. Gaara glanced at Sakura and an idea hit him like a ton of wet sand being poured into him.

" We block his pathways. We need the Neji an any of his clan you can gather Lady Tsuande. Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, gather your most elite ninja. I need all viual justus at hand if you are willing to loan them to me." , Gaara whispered to the screen battle plans turning in his head.

"No.", The Raikage said, " Death is the only suitable punishment for such a pest." Then just like that the Raikage's screen went black. "I will loan Neji. It will be up to Lord Hyuga who else I may send. It is unpleasent when I directly ask for so many of his clan. I will send Kiba, Choji, Ino, Shino, and Sia along with him..I will figure out what else to do with Naruto. Yamato will be accompying them a few days after." , Lady Tsuande screen went blank. "Mizukage, Tsuchikage do I have your help?", Gaara asked hopefully. " I will send one 4 man squad of black ops.", the Mizukage replied. Tsuchikage nodded in agreement an they left the conversation.

"Well Neji Hyuga... this mission... you're the star... I will be counting on you to ensure the saftey of my family.", Gaara sighed out. He looked over to Sakura who was finally beginning to stir. A smile graced his face an his dull eyes came to life. " Sakura dear are you ready to depart home?", he asked her in a soft voice. "I-I don't wannnnna walk." she whinned.

Gaara let out a light chuckle an rose from his seat with a stiff back. Just how long was he sitting there? He looked out the window... it was well past dark.. it must have been hours. He stretched an heared a few random pops from his body. Softly he appoarched a still sleepy Sakura as gently as he could.

"Alright sleepy head I got you.", he lightly frowned at her. She still looked so drained like her energy was being sucked out of her faster than it could ever be replaced... surely this wasn't normal... maybe she just needed more sleep. Shaking the thought from his head he bent at the knees an lifted her form into his arms.

" You're so warm Gaara. I love you.", She mumbler curling into his chest. "As I love you my cherry blossom. Now rest an rest as much as you need. I will have your things delivered to the house in the morning.", he kissed into her now tangled hair. " The couch to?", she innocently asked. " If that is what you wish." , he replied.


	19. sasuke

**Very short chapter im sorry. I promise thou to have a another update in the next 24 hours. Been dealing with getting this divorce handled an figuring out life for me an my daughter. im sorry guys**

"Sakura dear, it's time to wake. You have go the doctor today.", Gaara whispered lovingly in her ear. She twisted and turned with a groan. " Gaara get off me.", she croaked. He went to move up it was to late. Sakura head was over the bed sick.

"I dont like this Sakura.", he harshed out. "Gaara this is..", she was cut off. " Don't you dare say this is normal. You can't ever keep any energy, you can barely eat, and you've lost 15 pounds!" , he yelled in concern.. "I'm going the doctor today...", tears came into the corner of her eyes. " I'm going with you.", Gaara stood out bed. "Gaara you can't you got prepare to leave in an hour...", tears now poured down Sakura's face.

Arms wrapped around Sakura tightly. " Please...please don't cry. I don't want leave you. I don't want leave our child. This is hard enough but this is for y'all. For y'alls safety. Everything I'm doing. Its for yall.", Gaara sobbed out. His heart breaking in the dread of having to leave Sakura behind.

"I know why you're leaving Gaara...", Sakura curled closer into his hold, " I really do understand but you're going to miss so much...I need you here when the baby is born... please...", she choked out. "Oh Sakura dear..." he placed a kiss against her temple, "I wouldn't miss it for world."

Moments passed and Gaara removed Sakura from his hold. "I have to go...", he then looked down at her an smiled, " I love you Sakura." Then he was gone in a puff of smokey sand. Leaving Sakura to bawl into her pillows. "This...this wasn't supposed to happen!", she yelled out. " I wasn't supposed to love you! Sasuke wasn't supposed to attack!!", she screamed.

"You're right... I wasn't", a voice chuckled out. Sakura spun around her green eyes wide. " Sa...sasuke...", she cried out. "GAARA!!!!!", She let out a hollered screamed. She jolted out bed and hit the emergency button underneath her nightstand.

Sirens started going off in a frenzy. Sakura in her panic forgot everything. Instinct took over her. Sasuke flew at her and she leaped out the way. Turned on her heels she landed a punch against his jaw.

" I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM ME OUR MY CHILD!", She screeched in rage. The old her shinning thru brightly. She charged forward but was stop by sand wall. "G...Garra...", she whispered out.

"RUN SAKURA!", He hollered at her as sand lifted her away out the window "GAARA!", She reached for him. " I love you.", was the last thing she heard him say.

Sakura found herself located outside the hospital entrance moments later. "LADY KAZEHIME!", Nurses ran in her direction in a very obvious panic. Why? She was fine. " Oh thank goodness you are alright Mi'Lady!", a pettie blonde nurse with green eyes said. "Lord Kazekage was just here when we heard the sirens come from your compound. We all feared the worse.", the nurse continued, " Come lets get you in and checked out. Are you hungry my lady?"


	20. public hangings

"No I'm not hungry.", Sakura sighed in exhaustion. " I need go help Gaara!", she yelled out in a sudden fury. "Mi'lady I am afraid you can not do so! Think of our young heir! Lord Kazekage would be very displeased.", A nurse snapped back at her.

" DO YOU REALLY THINK I GIVE A DAMN IF THAT HOT-HEADED HUSBAND MINE IS DISPLEASED?!?" Saukra screamed releasing a venom in her voice... Everyone surronding her froze in fear. "But your right... it isn't just me I'm thinking about anymore... I can barely keep energy to last a few hours thru the day... I'm honestly just need a nap.", Sakura began to cry.

" Oh Mi'Lady the exhaustion is to be expected. Come come with me lets see how your young one is doing.", the nurse beside her said. Pulling the very stressed Sakura along into a private room.

BOOM! The building shook making lights flicker and ceiling chunks fall to the ground. Sand came from underneath the door lashing violently. "Oh no... The fight seems to be escalading at a horrible pace...", the nurse said a hint fear shaking in her voice. " I got to go.. What good is a single heir if their is no village to inherit?", Sakura stated and then she broke off into a run.

"LADY KAZEHIME WAIT!!", The nurse yelled after her in panic. Sakura couldn't hear her voice, she had a mission. She lunged out the big double doors of hospital and found her target. Sasuke stood his back to her. Garra right in front if him sand completely wrapped around him. " GAARA HIS EYES! DON'T LET HIM USE HIS EYES!!!", She shrieked hoping her husband heard her.

Sand lashed up quick and Sasuke screamed. Sakura saw blood splattered violently around him... Gaara took Sasuke's eyes. Agony struck Sasuke violently and he squirmed with in the sand's hold. "You fucking bitch...", the angry Uchiha spat venomsly, " How dare you take the last thing I posses from my clan?"

Sand whirled faster and Gaara was suddenly in front of Sakura. "Go back the hospital now Sakura. I will not repeat myself.", Gaara snarled at her. " G...Gaara?", she squeaked back up at him with a fear spiking in her senses. "Sakura go! I will not have you in such danger!", Gaara replied with a voice full of control. Sand whirled and twisted underneath Sakura's feet. Soon she couldn't feel the ground underneath the sole of her shoes.

Her confidence spiked back up and anger welled within her. " I am Kazehime Sakura and I do not back down!", she yelled with defiance and jumpef back to the ground. Her feet landed with a light thud and she took off into a vicious run. Sasuke still screamed in the distance but she knew better, this was a stand in. A clone pretending to be the very Sasuke Uchiha she used to cherish. This person she decided shall die.

"Garra that's not the real Sasuke! He somewhere hiding!", she launched herself over some rumble in road. A feeling bubbled in her belly , a feeling of power churned in her. She smirked and knew what was coming.

She pushed further and felt a band snap. Chakra rushed into her feet and she took of faster. She channeled the remaining of it that she could muster into her right fist. She flew up into the sky once she reached her target and landed her fist into the ground. Splinters of concrete flew up and the imposter went back into Gaara's direction.

" GAARA NOW!", She yelled back as the pain rolled in. It capitivated her and she fell into the hole she created. She couldn't see and she screamed. Gaara looked up to see the target in his direction but his attention caught onto his wife.

Sand lashed up in a fit of rage and caught the imposter by the neck. "WHERE IS THE UCHIHA!?", He snarled in a fear filled rage. The imposter spat and Gaara lost his control. SNAP! Broken bone cracked and the imposter was hanging from the sand.

" SAKURA!!", Gaara ran dodging every bit of rumble. Her screams echoed off the buildings of Suna. He reached her and something inside of him broke. Sakura laid there in the mist of her own destruction letting our raspy screams. Blood poured out her ears and nose while tears welled down her face. She was pale and sweaty.

He moved his sand to gently gather her crumpled form and placed her in his arms. "Sakura... baby please...", he pleaded sounding much like a lost child. He stood there into much of a shock to do much good, he couldn't bring himself to move. " LORD KAZEKAGE!!", A villager came in his direction.

The man was short barely 4 ft even and was very old. Something inside of Gaara snapped and he shoved Sakura at the old man. "Fix her!", he demanded roughly. The old man bowed respectfully and took a few steps back... " Mi'Lord I can not... I have no Charka to fix the seal and stop the flow... come we must get the hospital...", the old man than began to walk away.

Gaara felt lost and confused. He needed someone powerful and someone expirenced with various medical jutsu. He didn't have anyone with such abilities that were required in his village... he would need someone fron the Leaf...

Fear flooded him even more than before. The leaf was plenty travel away and he felt so much dread. Would Sakura survive that long? What about their precious child? Would he loose them both?

Depression came like lightening. He could loose them.. He could loose his entire purpose of existence... and it was at this moment Gaara relost himself.


	21. sickness

**So yall sorry for such late updates. truly i am. but anyway hope u enjoy.**

Nurses and doctors ran around a chaotic hospital. 3 Hours have passed since Sakura arrived back to the very building she fled from which landed her into this situation. Sand lashed around various areas in the hospital in angry whips.

Sakura laid there in a hospital bed pale and sweaty. Oxygen mask stayed strapped to ger face and she had an IV in each arm. A baby monitor around her slightly rounded belly sat showing healthy signs of not one but two heart beats.

Gaara somewhat relived became reangered each time he glanced at his wife's face. What was he supposed to do? He was so angry yet so lost... Gaara rubbed his fingers lightly across her cheek and let out a wail. Tears streamed out his bright blue eyes and he crumpled beside her bed.

"Sakura... baby please...", He pleaded " Baby.. B-baby please..." He shook has the tears came down harder. Sand suddenly came to him waiting for the order to kill. Gaara watching has the sand acted along with his fury and he wept harder... All this power and this... all this pain was happening to his Sakura.

A knock sounded on the door and a growl released from his throat. "Gaara...", a voice said calmly. The broken Lord Kazekage felt a glimmer of hope rise inside of him and turned. " Lady Hokage... how?", he looked at the busty blonde. " You can thank Naruto and his frogs.", she replied and stepped towards Sakura. "How? How did the seal break?", she asked with a voice filled with concern.

" I do not know...", a broken Gaara replied. "I can try fix her but I'm need space...", she replied with sorrow in her tone. " Do it.", was Gaara's replied and he left the room unable to handle what was to come.

He leaned against the now closed door behind him and took a deep breath in. His nerves were shot to a point they never had been before. He do anything to see Sakura okay again. He needed her to be okay.

He missed her. The few hours this travesty had been going on had made him miss her horribly. He missed her smile and the way her green eyes light up at sweets. He missed her voice and he missed feeling her response to his kisses. He missed when she was angry...

"I can't do this... I can't loose her...", he sighed out and pushed himself off the door. His feet dragged behind him and his depression reflected in his now fallen sand. Gaara knew he loved Sakura... but now it was hitting him hard.

He didn't realize it but he soon found himself into the nursery part of tge hospital... Depression hit him even harder as more negative thoughts swirled inside his broken mind... " Will I get the joy of watching my childern be taken care of in here?", he let out a deep groan.

"Lord Kazekage!", a nurse came running up the stairs. She was a younger nurse with a pointed nose and green eyes... Green... Now his thoughts traveled back to his wife. " Lord Kazekage! Mi'lady has awoken!" , she panted out at him. Gaara perked up at this with an intrest.

"Are you sure?", he asked unsteadily. " Yes my Lord. She is weak and running a high fever but she will make a full recovery.", she sighed out relieved when the sand around her settled back to the ground. Gaara gave a nod and went as fast as his legs could carry him.

How long was he gone? Could the Hokage really fix her that fast? Why couldn't he be hopeful? All he wanted was to see his wife smile at him but he couldn't stop the

dread that bubbled up inside of him.

Soon he found himself outside Sakura's door. He could hear her breathing and soft words to someone in the room. He suspected a nurse because he could not sense any signatures within the room. He lightly tapped along the door afraid of breaking her soft tone.

"Gaara you don't have to knock", a soft weak voice rang out. Gaara turned the knob and slowly made his way inside his beloved's room. " Sakura are you alright?", He asked hopefully. "Gaara really? If I can survive being on Naruto's team for years , I can survive anything.", she weakly laughed out.


	22. How raise a child

"Gaara I am fine enough to walk!", Sakura snapped at her over-bearing husband. " Silence Sakura I have had enough. You are on bed rest to the point you are supposed pee in a pan. Be glad I am willing to carry to the bathroom.", Gaara replied alittle angry. Sakura had been released from the hospital and put on a manditory bed rest until further notice..a strict bed rest.

Sakura huffed and her tears begin to fall. She felt so weak right now, she was helpless. Gaara heard her muffled sobs releasing a sigh of his own. He hated for Sakura to feel so broken but it was for the best. She was beginning to round greatly as a month had passed since the 'incident' , a horrible event in time he wished to forget but none the less she still suffered from the damage and in result their two little ones could be affected.

Tears hit Garra's chest and he almost gave into his wife's request of momentary freedom. He placed a kiss upon her forhead and pulled her closer to his form. "It will not be long my cherry blossom. I am so sorry I let this happen to you.", he sighed out to her painfully. "You didn't let anything happen, I did. We have been over this Gaara. What has happened is my own fault for recklessness. Here I am a medic ninja and yet I failed to look at the effects things would have on my health. The twins almost didn't make it because of me.", Sakura sobs grew heavy as her body began to shake. Guilt was heavily weighing on her heart as if it was held down by iron chains.

"We haven't decided names...", Gaara softly spoke to her hoping to lessen her sour mood. "Well we need two names for each gender", she sobbed out while trying to manage to breathe normally. "Why two names for each?", he asked with a slight confusion. Sakura let out a light laugh even though her face was stained with tears. "Well what happens if we have two girls?", her light laugh came out. If Gaara could become any paler he did, "Well then... simply to put it I would be screwed. If they are anything like their stubborn mother I will have my hands full.", a soft expression came over his features.

"Do you think I will even be a good mother?", Sakura spoke up quietly a sadness reclaiming her, "I mean look what I have already done to them Gaara... What if they have birth defects? What if I cause them to arrive early? What if they grow up to just completely hate me?" Gaara looked at his wife in utter shock he found himself speechless... What if his kids grew up to hate him? Heavy thoughts began to run thru his mind as he began to understand the fear that had crept into his wife's heart. "Cherry blossom such indecent thoughts do not belong in that beautiful mind of yours. You have never failed anyone and you will not fail our children, yes we may be new to raising a child but you are the only person I wish to face this challenge with. Our children are going to love you as much as I love you. You are going to be the most amazing mother that the world as ever seen. You are a idol among all the great nations and you have no idea how much the people cherish you. How much I cherish you.", Gaara whispered lovingly into the pink mess which sat upon her head.

"Well you and the people must be stupid.", She spat out in a sudden turn of rage. Negative thoughts raced through her head and her mood turned even more sour than it was before. Sakura hated feeling so low and defeated but damn... what was she supposed to do? Forgive herself and let herself off easy for such foolishness? Then again foolishness is how she landed in this entire situation from the beginning. Chasing after Sasuke Uchiha was her foolishness in which she found herself repeating for years... it was that foolishness and hopelessness that lead her to this.

Gaara mildly shook his head and looked at his wife with a soft understanding. How many times had he felt such anger. Sakura would never voice it out-loud but he knew the thoughts running through her complicated mind. Did she really believe she could hide such conflicting emotions from him when he was the master at such emotions. He a child once so cold and blood thirsty now a man loved and loving. He knew the inner battle in her pink headed wife's mind. He simply decide to do what was best for Sakura and wait. Wait until she got over the pride which plagued her mind and asked for his assistance to better help re-understand herself along with her actions. "Sakura how do you feel parenting should be done?", he asked her vaguely hoping to turn her thoughts else where.

"With love.", was Sakura's reply.


	23. nmes

Months had past and Sakura was due at any day, yet they still did not have a name. Sakura was frustrated and about to give up and decide on a whim.

"Ayame?" Sakura peaked up from her book while she sat in bed. Seafoam eyes looked at her bored and her smile faltered. "It's to common" , her husband said to her. She rose her head fully from her book with a scowl, her husband face becoming frozen.

"WELL THEN GAARA MAYBE YOU SHOULD SUGGEST SOMETHING!", Sakura screeched. Gaara swallowed and wiped a drop sweat from his forehead. "Sakura dear please keep calm.", he sighed out gently. She narrowed her eyes even more and he visibly choked. Heaven have mercy on him.

"Well what about Leilani", he piped up. "Leilani?", Sakura replied in thought, where ever did he come up with such a name. "It's a name I heard on my travels before I became Kazekage from a far away land. ", he whispered out fearing his wife's wrath. "I like it.", Sakura piped up. Gaara relaxed and spoke again, "Now what to do about a boy name?"

The doors the bedroom room flew open to reveal a spikey blonde headed woman an a man with purple pant on his face. "Gaara we have _him._ " , Temari spoke up grinning wildly. Gaara rose to his feet swiftly as an evil look took upon his features, "Come Kankuro, let's go give our guest a visit."

Sakura paled quickly and panic rose with in her chest. They had him. They had Sasuke Uchiha... A spell of dizziness over came her and she fell back onto her pillows struggling to breathe. That monster was back in her village. "Temari stay with Sakura", Gaara ordered and he swiftly left the room.

"Sakura, sister dear are you alright?" Temari spoke up softly concern in her features. "What's going to happen to him?", Sakura choked out. "That criminal will loose his abilities. His eyes shall be gouged out and replaced with a deceased commoner's eyes. His charka shall forever be blocked. He won't be able hurt you again.", Temari spoke up with a new found boldness towards her heavily pregnant sister in law.

"Temari... I still don't have a boy's name.", Sakura attempted at changing the subject. The blonde smiled fondly down at Sakura's swelling belly, if only Shikamaru would stop being so troublesome. "Well I like the name Shikamaru", Temari giggled. "Yes I know you do , that's why you been hiding in his apartment back at the leaf for months on end.", Sakura giggled happily at her sister.

"Well what about Anko?", Temari spoke up once the giggles died down. "Gaara hates the name, I have already suggested it.", Sakura sighed out in frustration. Then suddenly it hit her, she knew the name she been searching for. "I shall name him Takamaru.", she spoke softly. "Well then Takamaru it is.", Temari spoke placing her hands on top her nieces or nephews. Why did they want keep it all a surprise amazed her into annoyance.

Hours past and the sun at set. Chilly night air came thru the bedroom window as Temari layed curled up next to a sleeping Sakura..if only Sakura knew that further into the village her former team mate was being tortured for his crimes. Would Sakura still love her brother? Would it send her into hysteria and into labor? Would she ever forgive her?


	24. torture

"MY EYES YOU BASTARDS!", Sasuke Uchiha screamed in rage. Blood poured out empty sockets and he screamed out in pain. Sand whipped across the back of his head , "Silence Uchiha you should never hurt my wife!", Gaara spat bitterly into Sasuke's face. "SHE WAS SUPPOSED BE MINE!SHE WAS SUPPOSED WAIT ON ME!SHE WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME!", The enraged Uchiha screeched in rage visibly fighting his chains.

"You spat nonsense, you never deserved such a rare blossom. She loved you but she no longer does. I am forever grateful to be the one of her affections. You will never know the joy of waking up to her every morning, or the happiness that fills your very body when you hear laugh. You will never have my wife. She is _mine_ and I will continue to protect and love her even after the ends of time. ", Gaara spoke fondly of his wife then his anger snapped back to the heavily bleeding Sasuke.

Cuts and burns littered his body, sand swirled inside bigger gashes to keep them open and spreading. His eyes were now empty sockets for the time being and right hand fingers have been cleaved off. "GIVE ME BACK MY EYES!", Sasuke screeched feeling the need to cry but with no such spheres to do so. "We have new eyes for you, you fucking filth. ", Kankuro spoke up harshly playing with the strings attached his puppets.

"Kankuro I trust you can take the rest from here?", Gaara smirked at his brother. "Oh yeah I got this.", Kankuro stood from his position in the cement barely lit room. "Don't kill him. After his punishment from Suna , he must be transported to the Leaf for interrogations. ", Gaara spoke harshly and swiftly left the room.

Across the Village a certain pinkette gasped in pain and shot up in her bed. she looked over to see Temari crouched beside her in a defensive position determined to keep her sister safe. "Temari calm down. I just had a cramp.", Sakura spoke softly. Her sister in law grunted and went back to a relaxed position. "Say Temari, what time is it?", Sakura yawned out. "It's 4 in the morning", Temari replied lazily.

Pain coursed thru Sakura's stomach once again and she clutched over gripping in tightly. Her twins kicking rapidly and she felt more pressure on her lower regions than she was used to. She knew what this meant, of course she did. She was once the best medical ninja alive expect for her former mentor. "Sakura are you alright? What's wrong with the twin" Temari rubbed circles on Sakura's back slow and lovingly.

Sakura shot her a pained expression as another wave of pain hit her. Then suddenly it all clicked into Temari's heaf what was happening. The way Sakura was acting and how fast the pained expression kept coming to her face. What was happening was going to happen fast and Gaara had yet to return.

"Ahhh!", Sakura screamed out as she once again doubled over. Temari stood abruptly and to a door to go fetch Gaara. The door swung open in a burst of sand and Gaara appeared. "SAKURA?!", panic filled Gaara's voice.

"It's time", Sakura howled out panting heavily.


	25. labor

**Sorry it took so long for my updates to get back on track but in other news I had my 2nd little girl! Her name is Lillian. Melody not used to being a big sissy yet so alot my time is spent between the two. 2 under 2 aint no joke but i hope yall enjoy this chapter. warning foul language ahead and i got a surprise for yall.**

"FUCK MY FUCKING LIFE!!", Sakura screeched in her hospital bed gripping Gaara hand tightly. "My cherry blossom I would appericate not having broken fingers.", He tried to chuckle out. Big mistake.

"I AM DYING HERE AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR FUCKING FINGERS. I WILL CRUSH THEM TO DUST!", Sakura screeched and Gaara sunk lower into his place beside her. Sakura heavy sobs were messy and the pain unbearable. " I want Lady Tsuande", she wailed. "My love she is on her way.", Gaara reassured her for the 10th time.

"Why can't I have an epidural?", Sakura sobbed louder. "Because Lady Tsuande isnt here yet.", Gaara replied calmly. His wife hospital room door opened and Kankuro stepped inside, "A hawk has landed in the trees", his brother said. Gaara nodded his head in understanding.

"So Sasuke is back in the damn Leaf huh?", Sakura pipped up. Gaara was taken back and she chuckled. "I was once a ninja Gaara, code is easy for me to figure out. So tell me how badly was he tortured? I know you Gaara, you wouldn't let him off easy with all that has happened. ", Sakura chuckled trying to make light of the situation had another wave of pain coursed thru her body.

"He shall never harm any one again.", Gaara replied hoping to drop the subject. "That isn't what I asked.",Sakura snapped back pain coursing thru her once again. 4 mintues apart, she willed to the Kami's for her former mentor to appear.

Gaara felt his sand become restless and Kankuro suddenly vanished. "WHERE IS MY BABY?!",a busty blonde burst into room with a bottle sake in her hands. Sakura's eyes widened in joy before closing once again in pain. Soft hands were suddenly on a back and her heard a motherly voice. "It's okay baby. I'm here now. Momma Tsuande will get you through this process. ", Lady Tsuande spoke with love.

Sakura was made to lay on her side straight with Gaara in front her. "Sakura I'm injected you with lidocaine first to numb the area for your epidural. Stay still and don't panic. ", Tsuande cooed at the laboring pinkette. Sakura faced winced in pain as she felt a wasp sting on her spine.

Minutes ticked by which seemed like hours to Sakura before her former mentor pulled away and laid her back down onto her bed. "How you feeling?", Tsuande cooed. Sakura gave a tired smile back up to her mentor. "I see its starting to work then. Get some rest now that the pain isn't going to keep you awake. You'll need all the energy you can muster up to push." , Tsuande said patting Sakura's now numb leg.

"How far have I dialted?", Sakura yawned out. "You're at a 5 according to the charts. I'll come check again in an hour.", Lady Tsuande whispered back to a half away Sakura. "So do you think this will be an easy delivery?", Gaara spoke up with concern lacing his voice. "Sakura is strong, charka or not. She can handle this. We need to talk thou, follow me while she sleeps.", Lady Tsuande walked out the room with Gaara in tow.

"Sasuke is in prison...he won't touch Sakura again but I fear he is not the only one after Sakura. A former team mate mine who involves in experiments on humans as heard of Sakura's condition...", Tsuande bit out harshly. "He will not touch her", Gaara growled. "He do everything he can to. We have fix her charka blocks before he can.", Lady Tsuande took a swig of sake, "I've been doing research there is a Dr in the mountains found outside the sound village who can help. I've been in contact with him... but it's risky. He assures she would survive but if we go thru with this. it can end in her being a civilian forever. There will not be another chance."

Gaara eyes widen and then he breathed in, "We shall talk more about this matter when my children are here safely." He saw the blonde nod in understanding. Turning on his heels he went to his now sleeping wife a smile of exictment graced his features. Maybe just maybe things would be okay.

 **(Back in the leaf)**

"SOUND THE ALARMS! PRISONER 2435 HAS ESCAPED!", a random voice bellowed thru prison halls. Murmurs among the other guards rang out.. "Isn't that the Uchiha. ", "The hokage is going to murder us"

Explosions went off and in a mass of fire an smoke prisoners of all kinds escaped the now demolishing building. "FREEDOM", they all rang out until a figure in black appeared in their passage way. "I've set you free, now you all must do something for me. I want the head of the Kazekage and the Kazehime. Bring them to me.", The voice spoke.

"YOU'RE NOT SASUKE!", A prisoner yelled out. "No your correct that I am not. Rest assured I have my little brother in safety. The sand will pay for what they have done.", and with thous words the figure in black vanished.


	26. arrival

Ten hours had passed since Sakura's epidural and she was starting to notice a change. "Gaara , I feel alot pressure on my pelvis region" , Sakura piped up. She was once the greatest medic ninja alive , she knew what that pressure meant. Her babies were ready to be welcomed into the world and she just hoped Gaara understood her message.

Sadly the redhead did not. "Sakura dear, is that normal? Shall I go get the hokage?", Gaara spoke up with a sleep laced voice. Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she visibly was agitated. "Gaara I need to push , so YES GO GET MY MOTHER!" , the exhausted laboring woman screamed. Gaara hairs stood on end and he was gone in a flash. Sand left behind in his rush to do as his wife commanded.

If there was one thing he would never do, is to disobey his wife. Sakura even without her charka could very well knock his lights out if she so desired. He ran thru the hallways looking frantically for Lady Tsuande. All he saw was white tiles, white halls, white lights, and white uniforms.

"Lady Tsuande where are you?!" , Gaara yelled out frantically. A large boom echoed in the hospital and concrete wall shattered. Back hair, red eyes stared back at Gaara's surprised ones. "Kazekage, I am here to make you pay for your sins against the Uchiha clan", the bored voice of Itachi spoke.

Itachi stepped forward as Gaara's sand started to do its haunting dance. "You step one more foot closer to me you walking corpse of a Uchiha , you shall not get another chance of life.", Gaara"s voice leaked venom. "So you know I'm dead do you? Such a pity.", Itachi chuckled, "Really this body made of fallen ninja ashes and clay works quite well. All it took was a forbidden hand symbol to bring me to life. Sadly it will not last long, the ninja who did this.. did not have the proper charka control..so where is that darling little wife of yours? I need her to keep this shell of a body, she complies I may spare all of your miserable lives."

"Your the reason Sauske been after Sakura?", Gaara was intrested to say the least. "Oh look the beast can do a puzzle.", Itachi let out a mighty laugh ,"Yes that is why. He was alone, he needed his big brother. He did everything to bring my soul back from the grave... sadly he made a very serious flaw.. the person he had bring me back had alot untapped charka and not near enough control. We need Sakura to make this permanent. A way to pay for such sins agaisnt my brother. " Itachi started off as a mad man.

Gaara's sand lashed out angrily to be blocked by Itachi in a fire jutsu. Gaara went to attack again but was to late, Itachi had already vanished from his sight..

To the bed side of Sakura. "Itachi?!", the former nin exclaimed. "I see you are busy at this moment Sakura.. I shall return.", Itachi then vanished with his final words. Sakura let out a grunt and moaned as the pressure became to much. "Momma Tsuande?!", she hoped her former mentor would hear her desperate plea.


End file.
